X-Files: Prepare The Future
by SuccubusKing
Summary: One day after the anomolous and unexplained events of the episode "My Struggle II" both agents Mulder and Scully are at odds with an incredibly dangerous force. There is much to learn that lies buried in the ancient desert. Will this series of inexplicable events lead to a climactic confrontration with the hands of time? Only one agent knows for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**The X-Files** **: Prepare The Future**

Chapter 1: The Pyramid's Paw

( _Fade to present day in downtown Philadelphia.)_ A cool unsuspecting breeze blew through the city, creating this myopic scene of dust and worn out colors of tangerine tan. It had just rained the night before, with a series of lights purporting to belong to UFO's littering the landscape. It was all the talk of the news for many hours, yet oddly enough had disappeared by morning.

The agent in charge had escaped the ensuing disaster with little difficulty, and his hair was waving widely to and fro as he clenched an object. He had an uncharacteristic grin and stare atop his disheveled face. _"He had done it."_ he mused. _"He had snatched the object."_

Mulder: "Can this truly be the relic of J'ahonna...Belonging to the ancient Pyramids of Giza, Egypt?"

The agent continued to stare at it with focused intent, leery of allowing other bystanders a peek. He had gone to great strides to preserve the object with perfect attention to detail down to the grooves on the side of its exterior shape. It was a true feat of a find, an actual original piece that had broken off from the supposed tombs of Anon-Nur. Mulder had managed to acquire it during the ensuing spectacle with the Aliens, by ripping it off a top of one of those remote dishes.

Supposedly it was originally attached to the space ship, but Mulder would need to get it back to the lab for analysis. Especially to confirm for sure just what type of object he had in his hands. Upon further reflection, this should be kept as quiet as possible he realized as others approached.

"Agent Fox Mulder, how are you. What is that thing in your hand Agent?"

Mulder couldn't believe his eyes. It was Agent Brad Follmer. He had somehow made his way over here after the events of _My Struggle II_ when he was long presumed to be dead. Why was he so sure of himself and what exactly was he staring at, Mulder continued to silently inquire.

Mulder: "I don't think I should tell you. Hey, how are your friends at the Bureau doing? How's deputy director Kersh? He seemed to have taken it pretty hard on a few of the last assignments."

Follmer: "Well, he's not doing too well. Afraid he came down with a case of the Flu. But he's back working now given the circumstances of the recent plague outbreak. I narrowly escaped myself."

Agent Follmer: "Personally, I was just curious what that object was. I didn't really mean anything by it, you don't have to tell me where you got it. Oh by the way, this is Agent Warren."

The agent pointed towards a young female consort in her early twenties, with auburn blonde hair. She was dressed in formal FBI attire, a skirt and also a demure hat for the evening. Already, she was staring rather curiously over at Agent Mulder trying to read his profile.

Agent Mulder: (Laughs) "Well, the object I hold in my hand may be the key to unraveling this whole thing. It's something or other, that has to do with the ancient Aztecs and what they believed about sky prophecies."

The two agents stared over at Mulder with a preplexed look but started to slowly unveil a grin. Nodding in agreement it was clear they were very invested.

Agent Leslie Warren: "Agent Mulder, it's so great to finally meet you! I've been looking forward to working a case ever since we got moved over from homocides two months ago."

Warren: "My name is Leslie. So ah, Mulder, about that object...Brad said it could be possibly dangerous. Are you saying the thing, that thing you hold in your hand is it biological?"

Mulder: "Why no, of course it's no E.B.E. This isn't a part of some Extraterrestrial Biological Entity or anything. (Churckle) Actually, it appears to be machine in origin. Part of a larger whole."

Follmer: "So, we don't know really a lot about this thing. And you think it's machine? Sounds like all the more reason to keep it under lock and key, if you ask me Mulder."

Follmer: "Where do you figure this thing might originate from? Where's Scully?"

Mulder: "From outside this world." He pauses. "But the important thing is, this machine piece...this device; is my key to unraveling the whole game plan."

Warren: "What do you mean by that?"

Mulder: "Well that, I can't divulge to anyone. But I'm going to see A.D. Skinner about this case. There's something I have particular interest about right now."

Follmer: "Agent Mulder, what's the ID on that object? I'm filling out a report on the Supersoldier project and since I narrowly escaped with my life the first time, I need to make sure its accurate."

Mulder: "The ID is SR-819. That's right Agents, the same SR-819 which was a senate bill introduced to the legislative chamber. It had to do with the WHO, or World Health Organization."

Warren: "Wow, if I remember now SR-819 was the bill designed to implant nano technology on people! Talk about relearning your history, this is what I have studied ever since joining the FBI."

Mulder: (Laughs) "It's not that simple. SR 819 wasn't just designed for nano technology.

It had major multinational implications to companies, ones protected by a higher hierarchy of people with the darkest intentions. A group known as the Consortium. And part of it was all about the introduction of actual air-born contaminants, that is viruses to the general populous."

Warren: "Oh. Sounds very exciting. Agent Mulder, all this time on these new case files has gotten me a bit weary. Do you mind if we meet for dinner tonight, over at China Express to mull this over? Can you meet me there tonight?"

Mulder: (Laughs) "I sure can. But I won't bring the object. Agent Follmer and myself have to make sure this is locked up tight and guarded under lock and key, it's that vital to the future plans."

Follmer: "Of course. Take all the time you need, I'm just finishing this report here. If you like I'll join you all later at the diner. I have a few more murder case details I need to go over first."

Warren: "Sounds like a great plan. Agent Mulder, I'll see you there! Oh and please get me a case file on the object, something you can talk to me about."

Mulder: "I do always keep my promises. Agent Follmer, tag this specimen blood sample. What has saved your life before has been your desire to support the X-Files, despite your reservations. Please do this for me and Skinner will ensure you are generously promoted."

Follmer: "Very well Mr. Mulder. I'll see what I can do to keep things under wraps."

Fast forward to the archives in downtown Philadelphia. Agents Follmer and Mulder enter the archives with the blood sample as well as the pyramid shaped object. Mulder enters a long corridor to a whole row of very large sealed black vaults. He then waits for Follmer to be looking the other direction, and shoves the Pyramid object inside the vault.

The combination lock to keep it securely under wrap is now **SX819**. He figures no one aside from maybe Skinner will ever figure out the true combination. Agents Follmer and Mulder study the object from a distance, taking the schematic of it recovered from the sighting crash. As Agent Follmer readies his analysis tool, parts of the object begin to glow luminously. It truly is the key, Mulder ponders.

It shakes and large lasers appear to peel off the outside of the Pyramid object on their screen. Agent Follmer makes a composite image of it, one that shows a rough schematic. It ends up colored in and carefully signatured. Different things in the room begin to rotate due to the fact the object is locked up inside the archive.

Mulder then gets a distinct realization. It is magnetic, somehow. So he takes out a special type of liquid dispersement pathogen and disperses it everywhere in the room. As he does so, the strange events seem to die down until there is silence. The polarity friction which is what makes up the object, begins to vanish. Agent Follmer vows to study this at the lab further and keep everyone else out of the archives for now.

( _Fast forward to ten o'clock_.) The scene shifts to downtown Philadelphia at night. The time is approximately ten p.m. Mulder has arrived at China Express to meet the lovely Agent Warren. She is dressed in a voluptuous black-blue ornamented dress, nearly see through in its decor. Mulder notices the time and waves to the agent as they are escorted to their tables.

Mulder: "Sorry I'm late. I guess you could say I got carried away with the **High Priestliness** mystique of it all. You know, Pyramids and ancient rubbings." the agent exclaims as he fights back a laugh.

Warren: (Laugh) "That's perfectly alright. I'm just glad you could make it. So you brought the etching? So have you always been an X-Phile? I mean, how long have you been in the game?"

Mulder: "Well, just for about as long as I recognized something wrong with the world. You know, I had a sister. And she was abducted when I was a kid. So I used to investigate all sorts of crimes, mostly routine thefts and serial murders. Then one day I just decided I've got to know the truth."

Mulder: "And you know what they say about the Truth, right? The **Truth is Out There**. That's what they say. Well I believe it now, more than ever!"

Warren: (Laughs) "Yeah. There are some days I just think that, pretty much everyone is in on some larger plot at the Bureau. For instance, I caught one of the agents talking about that guy Morris Fletcher. Well he's a real crank, I mean a true floozy."

Warren: "But there was all sorts of details about it that didn't make sense, you know? Didn't set well with me. And I caught Agent Harding at the Bureau deleting all the files about Fletcher."

Warren: "I visited that place. I mean, aside from some of them being some real weirdos. I didn't see any reason for the FBI to stop investigating the Department of Energy. As far as I'm concerned, even if all they are doing is radiating our plants; that is more than enough."

Mulder: "You are right of course. (chuckle) Especially nowadays. You know, chasing aliens! Actually though most of the time I don't chase them...they just seem to pop up in my cases."

Warren: "Exactly. It reminds me of this time over in Alaska. Oh, we had just got finished with our set of champagne for the night. And my girlfriend Susan, she said stop worrying about the radiator. We get this every winter, it's late and I don't think I can have another glass."

Warren: "Anyway, her thesis was all about the actual effects of carbon emissions on cells in the brain. How it could cause brain tumors or maybe even speed up the cycle of plant mutation."

Warren: "Talk about strange right, but as she was investigating this. A tree outside just toppled over right. This being right after we had this big Santa party, jumping around for the hollidays just making genuine fools of ourselves. And the dog, Mitch, well she was barking like mad."

Warren: "And on this night here, well all a sudden came a crash. Susan was terrified. She thought it might be one of her deadbeat former boyfriends. But outside was this real bruiser of a guy, about 6 foot 9 and he had on black sunglasses with a backwards baseball cap."

Mulder: "And let me guess..."

Warren: "Hah well. We couldn't even see his face. She didn't know what to make of it. The guy had found her computer in the garage, and tossed it outside until it broke into about a thousand pieces. This guy dug something out of the ground, the plant she was researching earlier."

Warren: "And he threw it out there, keep in mind place is as white as a candle. Then he lit it on fire with some kind of large gun and started running. Susan ran after him and sent the police."

Warren: "This guy, we had no ID on him and this was before my training at the Bureau. All we found was a dog tag. Nobody ever ID'd this guy. He ends up dead the next day."

Mulder: "Wow, yeah. I guess I can believe it."

Warren: "That's the first time I thought, gee you know what. There's something really out there..."

Mulder: "Yep...The **Truth**. So how about your little ski-doo uniform anyway?"

Warren: "Oh stop. (Laughs) That's the uniform I always wore to those jaunts. Guys always make jokes it brings out my eyes. Truth is I just love the fabric, that's it. It runs great during those snow related excursions and when I go skiing."

Mulder: "I agree. I just love to tease." he said as he quietly disappeared his plate. "I'll take care of the check." agent Mulder replies as he scribbles something on his pad and turns the tab over.

Warren: "Well it's really late now. Hah. So what's up with that pointy star looking thing?"

Agent Mulder takes care of himself with a napkin and neatly slides a glass of champagne her way. He twitches the side of the cup with is silverware, glaring with an open stare.

Mulder: "Well it's nothing, to be honest. But actually if you must know...It's my key to taking down the biggest problems."

Warren: "Wow. Sounds mysterious. Where did it turn up at exactly?"

Mulder: "Well this thing here, you could say I broke it off the top of a UFO looking craft."

Warren: "Oh my. God, oh wow you are so incredibly experienced! Do you know where it comes from yet?"

Mulder: "Probably some government test facility. That would explain why they had their sudden "landing program" turn on over the skies of Philadelphia."

Mulder: "Leslie I don't know what to tell you here...This thing, it rotates. It causes magnetic polarity induced cipher waves. That means it actually induces magnetic force fields...Like some kind of magic wand! At minimum I want to study everything I can on it."

Warren: "Wow. (laugh) Sounds pretty kinky. No one else knows about it, right..."

Mulder: "Yeah nobody knows, I don't tell anyone. Hell, as you can see by this diagram."

Mulder: "It's possible this object broke off from a larger fleet of these ships..these military designed saucer crafts. And for whatever reason, it can control the carbon and other molecules in the rocks...It is as though this thing is even better than nano technology."

Warren: "Hmmm."

Mulder: "With what I learned about Nano technology, Leslie even what SR-819 put forward doesn't come close. This thing can rearrange the molecular composition of objects, and I think that's exactly why the Air Force wanted to kill absolutely anyone who found out about it."

Mulder: "That may even be the reason the Air Force dropped the investigation. They didn't want any of these findings to become public. To think that there might be something to the stories of magic after all, is something that haunts every government bureaucrat this side of the atlantic."

Warren: "Too amazing. I'm sure it can even tell us the time of day, looking at this."

Mulder: "Yes that's exactly the point!"

Mulder: "You see, that man C.G. Spender is coming back. He's not some viewer of all this, he's an active participant."

Mulder: "And the second everyone discovers C.G. Spender or the Cigarrette Smoking Man is behind all these supposed conspiracies...including even the black ops project to try and cause a false-flag alien invasion...Then this object right here, this alone will sink him."

Warren: "Oh my Mr. Mulder. You are definitely a bonafied X-Phile. You know, we had quite a time working on homocide cases. But they would always leave behind strange clues."

Warren: "These clues have led me to believe there is just a lot of things we can't explain."

Mulder: "Right, like we're not supposed to know the answer. But I already know the answer. The answer is sitting right in front of us no different than your cell phone on the table."

Mulder: "If it has to be done, I will kill that son of a b**ch. Because that will stop all the conspiracies, and this piece of a Pyramid in my opinion holds the key."

Warren: "Who are you meaning?"

Mulder: "Forget it, you're much better off not knowing. Let me take care of the tab."

Mulder: "By the way, shall we snatch a hotel for the evening? I just realized it's a pretty far drive to get anywhere near home."

Warren: "Absolutely. I'd love to finish my champagne. Thanks for picking up the tab."

As the hand strikes one thirty, agents Mulder and Warren exit the China Express. As he's walking out the door he runs into Agent Brad Follmer. He nods non-chalantly to Follmer and hands him the etching of the object, with all the pieces coming together in a triangle. Follmer rises and waltzes out the door, determined to study the symbols on his own time back at his place.

The rain is streaking across the sky as two am rolls around. Agent Mulder drives himself and Agent Warren to a high-end Hotel near the south end of Philadelphia called Ramone's Inn. The couple both get out of the car and saunter on up the steps to the front end suite. As he enters, the Hotel Clerk greets them at the desk. "Shall I make a reservation for two?" Mulder nods.

Mulder: "That will be two sir, for the higher second floor suite."

As the two of them enter the hotel suite, a large shadow is cast over the eaves of the window sill. You can sense the winds raging against the back-walls, rain pouring down in a huge downpour. Agents Mulder and Warren are tightly sequestered very near the fireplace as they reminisce.

Warren: "And then Mulder, you should have seen the look on his face!"

Mulder: (Laughs) "I bet it wasn't Bruce's first bout with a dog like that before, was it?"

Warren: "No it wasn't. And my friend Shiloh came in just in time, right as that big creature was literally slurping his tongue all over my room-mates face. Oh God, I just can't even picture it."

Mulder: "Hahaha, well you know. They say animals present to us the most awkward occasions."

Warren: "Are you laughing now at me? Hey, I'm not the one who bought the thing. That was all my roommate's idea. He was just about twenty pounds overweight, not the biggest looker."

Warren: "But it always gets to be that way when you're dealing with Petsmart after redecorating your apartment at two in the afternoon...Oh what I wouldn't give for-"

Mulder: "Some more peace and quiet, agent Warren?"

Warren: "Yeah, something like that." the agent grimaces as she finishes her glass of champagne.

Without notice, mulder reaches over carefully and carresses the shoulder as he kisses her. This interrupts agent Warren before she gets another high note off. Pretty soon, both of them have their hands all over each other with Mulder's shirt flying off into the corners. They wrap themselves into a tight embrace as agent Warren's dress falls to the floor. Mulder and Warren quietly wind up on the couch, passionately making out before further retreating straight to the bedroom.

Amid the cackling of the fireplace and the midnight sounds stuttering across the window pane outside, the sounds of the two guests can be heard with acute notice. They passionately go up and down the bed making a clear mark for another raucous night on the town. Warren's lips passionately press against Mulder as the two get lost in the fireworks and the moon disappears. At seven a.m., the hotel clerk makes a call to the room from downstairs.

Hotel Manager: "Agent Mulder, an A.D. Skinner has been attempting to reach you this morning."

"He says it's urgent."

As the day breaks Mulder quietly rubs his eyes and removes his wrapped arms from the torso of the sound asleep agent Warren. He begins to get up and finishes his coffee near the front door. There is a large advertisement hanging on the kitchen counter, of some kind of show.

Mulder: "Well well, look at this. Hey maybe we can catch one of these 'three-hour' circus performances later. I wonder what A.D. Skinner wants now..."

Warren: "Hey, what are you doing waking me up? Geez, I was just about to get in another two hours too. What's that guy downstairs want?"

Mulder: "Agent Warren, don't worry about it babes. Skinner does this sort of b*tching all the time when it's about a case. I'll be right back. By the way, don't change the channel yet please..."

Warren: (Laughs) "With respect Mr. Mulder, I'm quite capable of finding my way around. And I am due to report to work exactly thirty minutes ago." the agent states as she gets ready.

Mulder: "Oh sure, well as I said. Don't wait up. This type of thing usually doesn't take long."

As the day breaks over the mid morning air, Mulder strolls over to the front counter. He meets Agent Skinner on the phone and picks it up.

Mulder: "Mulder speaking."

A.D. Skinner: "Agent Mulder. I've been trying to reach you since six a.m. Where in the hell are you and Agent Follmer!?"

A.D. Skinner: "It's about that thing, in the archives. The place is sealed off. There's been a break in and Agent Follmer hasn't been off the phone with the police since six. Now, his whereabouts are traced to being at his house all night. Someone raided the archives...We think breaking in and destroying numerous vaults."

Mulder: "Are you kidding?!"

A.D. Skinner: "But we can't be sure. Something was taken from that vault, Agent Mulder. I have a whole team there right now trying to figure out what the hell that something is."

A.D. Skinner: "I think at this point, we can't trust Kersh. I brought it up to Kersh and he seemed to deflect like he didn't know what I was talking about. I think it's Krycek, Mulder. I think somehow he's involved in all this and he survived."

Mulder: "Damn him! Krycek...I'm going to...I'm going to kill him."

~ Elsewhere in Philadelphia, two hours earlier. The hour is six a.m. Krycek barrels down an abandoned street with the Cigarrette Man C.G. Spender closely in tow. A large explosion is heard at the archives. Kycek races in with a twisted off Kurkushna rifle, adamant to destroy everything. He will leave no trace of this.~

Cancer Man: "Krycek, you fool. Is it not there!? Check everywhere. I want that Pyramid artifact found! Agent Harding says he suspects Mulder tried to hide it from me."

Krycek: "If this thing is as important as you say it is, why are you risking my life to get it?"

Cancer Man: "It doesn't matter. If I have it, I'll be a God. If I don't have it, my goodness then I stand a chance of being defeated. I can't have that. Get me that Pyramid, right now!"

Krycek: "This old artifact, you old son of a b*tch. Wasn't it tied to some Mayan calendar crap. How the hell do you think this thing could be operated by humans, it nearly tore all the flesh off of one of the men. Agent Harding hasn't been a reliable source before."

Cancer Man: "Of course it can't be operated by you, Krycek. Because you are less than scum. You are more lowly than dirt. No, this Artifact is the key to ultimate power...to Eternal Youth."

Krycek: "The fountain of youth? You got to be freaking kidding me."

Krycek blows up machines left and right, laying heavy machine gun fire on everyone. He finds the alien Bounty Hunter and kills it with the super pick. He then loads up the machinery attempting to break open and crack the vault case holding the artifact.

Krycek: "It's no use. Look, here are all the diagrams. Maybe if we bring the whole vault back to the Consortium, they can figure out how to open it there. Just get moving."

Cancer Man: "Don't give me orders! I am your boss, the boss of all of you. Fine, bring the whole vault back to the base. I don't expect a lowly human to understand."

Cancer Man: "But I am far more than that now...As C.G. Spender, I am myself an experiment."

Krycek: "What the hell is it that you're yammering about, old man."

Cancer Man: "Find me Gibson Praise. And then I will tell you, you naive fool."

Krycek and the other man loads the vault into a large black sedan. The tinted windows hide the face of another man. The man's name is Duane Barry, brought back to life by the black-ops projects run under the thumb of the Cancer Man. He is now more interested in finding that piece of the ship than any other technology living or inanimate. As Krycek flees, a napkin is dropped.

Time skips ahead to eight a.m. Mulder and Skinner have driven away from the hotel and wound up at the FBI's archive compound in Philadelphia. None other than the Cancer Man has been here and Mulder can sense it. Agent Warren has slipped away with Agent Follmer and Scully after waiting for three hours in the upper hotel balcony. As each of the agents all enter the archive, one large piece of debris catches the corner of Mulder's eye. It's a square, perfectly folded napkin.

Mulder: "Krycek...Krycek was here. He and that son of a b*tch stole my treasure I retrieved!"

Mulder: "I know where they went...The abandoned warehouse. This napkin matches the exact ones used at that abandoned warehouse near where the bill SR-819 was discussed."

Scully: "Mulder, that warehouse has been closed down. How are you so sure?"

Mulder: "Because Scully it has all the markings! I'm going there now. I have to end this."

Agent Follmer: "Whoa, you're not going anywhere alone. A.D. Skinner wants the napkin analyzed. Meanwhile, myself and Agent Warren will come along to give you back up."

Scully: "Mulder this is crazy. Even if you could get in, it's likely going to be filled with armed guards and military grade automotronics. There is no reason to do this, Mulder. It's a suicide mission."

Warren: "We'll all go. Lets face it, A.D. Skinner knows this could be the key to the whole future of the FBI and the investigation."

Warren: "I think we owe it to them and ourselves."

Follmer: "That's the spirit. Setup the squad cars, I want five unmarked SWAT teams following on our tail at all times. Do I make myself clear captain?"

Officer Doherty: "You got it Follmer, you may want the army involved though if it's a base."

Scully: "Why so eager to help all a sudden Agent Warren? Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

Follmer: "I think we all realize that..."

Warren: "We have to stop them. So if we don't want to wait here to get ambushed I say we get started and move it."

Scully: "Mulder, there's something else. The residue that came off that artifact matches no topographical unit of geography I've ever encountered. It is possible it even may originate from outside our jurisdiction."

Mulder: "Well in this case, that's going to be way _outside_ our jurisdiction Scully. Pull the team together. Lets raid that warehouse."

A large amount of patrol cars along with A.D. Skinner's command car race down the freeway towards the abandoned warehouse. Outside, a large hail of gunfire is heard as black-ops special forces attempt to fight off the FBI. Cancer Man is expecting him to come here.

Krycek: "Damn it hollister, rip the vault doors off. We got little time."

Outside a large hail of gunfire is heard as Mulder gains sight of his target. An armada of guards form at the entrance along with extra-terrestrial vehicles.

Mulder: "It's YOU! Cancer Man, the games end now! Give me the Pyramid."

Cancer Man: "Agent Mulder, you fool. I expected you to come here of course."

"Even though I didn't expect you to be so brash and brutish about it."

Cancer Man: "As you can see, there is no way out. Even if Krycek only succeeds at getting me the schematics for eternal youth, the object will be destroyed. I am a God now. I am above the Gods you ignorant, absolutely despicable human."

Mulder: "What the hell are you talking about you Cigar Smoking son of a b*tch?!"

Cancer Man: "Your mother never mentioned what happened in the project?"

"Why of course, Agent Mulder. Ha ha ha ha. I'm no longer human, my friend."

"In fact I am the perfect example of the Hybrid-Alien eugenics bio-genesis."

"I am an Alien Hybrid, one of the first of the entire experiment."

"I am impervious to your crude instrunments. I can even control many of the

aliens with my mind, which is why I've set the Bounty Hunters against you."

Mulder: "You son of a b*tch. You may think you never die, but you WILL die once the object shows up. What have you done with Duane Barry, with Samantha and the rest."

Gunfire erupts everywhere as the hybrid Alien Bounty Hunters begin firing all their weapons at the FBI and military backup, who comes to quarantine the entire facility and remove all of Cancer Man's goons including Krycek's family. The rest of those holed up in the compound, including the Hybrids themselves begin to all fire their weapons at their opponents.

~Large explosions litter the entire warehouse, as each side blows shrapnel in all directions. Krycek fires at Mulder and Mulder fires back, severely crippling his attack patterns. Half of the Alien Bounty Hunters are instantly wiped out and incinerated, as large fires go off across the whole landscape leading back into the warehouse interior. ~

Scully: "C.G. Spender, you don't need to do this..."

Follmer: "Concentrate all your fire on the ships those Bounty Hunters are driving that have the force fields...I don't care what you write in your reports, just make sure to blow it up. Destroy those things."

Cancer Man: "You're a fool, Scully. And you Mulder, ha ha you are the biggest fool of all...I have no need for that piece of the pyramid if I can control the pyramids themselves."

Mulder finally destroys the vault combination and grabs the Pyramid triangle piece, forming it into a weapon. He combines it with his machine gun to make a projectile. Suddenly a large sphere or energy ball begins to form in the center of the warehouse, almost like a blackhole appearing.

Mulder: "Cancer Man, you are an old washed up traitor to this country. You can't ever win because even if you were immortal, this thing that I hold in my hands hold the key. It will disable your force fields Cancer Man, and I promise you, it will kill you."

Duane Barry: "No Mulder, not today. I have returned. I have an exo-skeleton now made of titanium alloy and thanks to Cancer Man's experiments, I am perfectly combined with alien d.n.a. My family will claim they never knew me, but they can't disavow what I am today."

Duane Barry: "For I am a God now, and I am serving his creative destiny."

Cancer Man: "True Gods have no need for toys or trinkets...Soon I will have the power of the eternities in the palm of my hand."

Mulder: "Never...Take this you old washed up piece of garbage!"

Mulder then fires off a blinding white-yellow flash of light from the weapon as it discharges. The Pyramid object in his hand glows and makes a giant impression in the side of Cancer Man's suit. The two of them are now shooting at each other as large cascades of fire and energy projectiles appears to dot the landscape.

Scully reaches for her semi-auto and fires thousands of rounds at Duane Barry. He seems to be injured, but with all the piling up bodies it is difficult to know for certain. Skinner and Follmer concentrate all their fire on Krycek and Duane Barry, blowing off the whole side of his arms. Then suddenly the large ball of fire near Mulder gets much larger and begins to form a geo diamond shape, electrifying a storm directly around the Cancer Man as it lets off large shockwaves.

Cancer Man: "You can't win, you fool! I am a God now...Ooomph...Arrg what is that?!"

Mulder: "You old lunatic! This Pyramid came from the crafts you used, the ones you designed yourself for your sick and disturbed colonization experiment. You can't destroy this rock!"

Mulder: "In fact it comes from the tomb of Anon-Nur himself. A J'ahonna momento. Said to be plucked direct from their treasure trove!"

Mulder: "And I know for a fact it is hurting you, since I can see large debris shooting off from your exterior life form now. This ends here, Cancer Man! When you die, so does the agenda."

Scully: "Mulder be careful. There could be survivors inside the warehouse still."

Cancer Man: "Very good reasoning, Mulder. But your father understood better. You will not ever completely defeat what cannot be defeated. You will see your cities saved and entirely re-imagined with our technology, until only a perfect utopia awaits."

Cancer Man: "As much as you believe this will defeat me, right now only half of my body has been destroyed by your actions. I am no mere mortal. I cannot be destroyed by mortal means."

Between the hail of gun fire, large explosions go off in every direction. The opponent's ships are being destroyed and many reinforcements are arriving as A.D. Skinner mentions the warehouse may soon burn down. Each part of the team converge to make sure nothing is left.

~ To Be Continued In Chapter 2: The Pyramid's Cradle. ~


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2: The Pyramid's Cradle ~

( _Fade to Downtown D.C. at the Abandoned Warehouse._ ) ~ Large puffs of smoke can be seen scattered off the tops of the mid-atlantic air. Giant explosions riddle every corner of the open space. Swarms of agents can be seen shooting at the Bounty Hunters along with Krycek and their leader known only as Cancer Man as the place begins to burn to the ground. ~

Cancer Man: "Mulder, you were a tired old fool to come back here. I will end you here."

In the midst of the wreckage, a large fireball begins to glow brightly blinding everyone. Cancer Man lifts Mulder into the air like a toy and hurls him clear across the warehouse. Large surplexes of the crowd begin to exit the scene as most of the Bounty Hunters shrivel up and are disposed of.

Duane Barry: "Mulder you need to listen to me. You should not have come back. The coming testimony of the ancient Mah-adi is inevitable. It will start first in the Jerusalem Temple Mount, and it will end in the throes of Egypt. He is going to re-make all of us in their image, so be not afraid."

Duane Barry: "Your delusions of grandeur need not waste those closer to you. Including your friends, which cannot stop a conspiracy whose time has come. The people live for public lies."

Cancer Man: " Ha ha ha ha. That is correct, Agent Mulder. I have now transcended the age."

Cancer Man: "I am more than a God now, for I am combined with the Entity my friend."

Cancer Man: "The same one you discovered directly to my benefit, in the Siberian deserts."

"The exact same technology recovered for the Tunguska project..."

Follmer: "What the hell is this lunatic talking about?" the agent screams amidst large swarms of gunfire. Debris and huge chunks of machinery exploding outward in every direction.

A.D. Skinner: "I'm not sure, just target anything that moves. If it moves blast it straight to dust."

Scully: "Never mind that. Just shoot him! Mulder, can you hear me."

Scully: "Mulder...Speak up and say something. Mulder, you said sometimes all you have is faith."

"Well I don't think there's been any other time where my faith has been tested more..."

Scully: "Mulder...Say something! Respond to my voice! Mulder, where are you."

Mulder: "...Unng...You're an old fool and a pathetic traitor Cancer Man! My father, he was right."

Mulder: "You'll never win Mr. Barry! You can't win because no amount of brainwashing using

wetwire signals on t.v. circuitry can change the public's hunger for the truth."

"They already know the **Truth** is out there Duane, they know and they feel it."

Mulder: "And they can not ever go back, now that they have a taste of that truth. "

"No amount of signals fed into their brain will allow them to forget."

..to ever forget the evil things they've seen with their own two eyes!

Warren: (staring directly towards duane)"You failed. Yeah you smug S.O.B. and don't you forget that."

Johnson: "We didn't sign up to catch criminals just in order to let the biggest ones go."

"You're going to get yours, Barry...You murderous traitor to the nation."

Duane Barry: "What you all need to understand, is I don't have those concerns anymore."

"We can have a better world now that there are those of us who stand today that eclipse humanity."

"I want to live in a world where the strong thrive."

Cancer Man: "And of course my friends, it is my world that will make this a reality. Heh."

Mulder: "Don't listen to that smug talking son of a ... *uggg* he's a liar...He's used all of you!"

Cancer Man: "Enough out of you, Mulder...It was at this point I figured you would see the futility in all this."

"The arrogance of it all, to believe that you scum could literally defeat a God."

Cancer Man *lights up a cigarrette* "But now I know differently...A leopard never changes their spots."

~ Suddenly without warning, a large energy projectile lifts Mulder into the air as Cancer Man tosses him across the entire warehouse like a wet rag. A crack is heard as Mulder's arm ends up dislocating at least two bones. Then a blinding flash of light erupts in the center of the room. ~

Mulder: "I will defeat you, you smug rotten liar. My father never trusted a word out of you."

Mulder: "You can stand there in your hubris but deep down we all know the truth, and the truth sets us free. This pyramid piece in my hand can and will destroy every last part of you."

Cancer Man: "Oh but Mulder, the eternities are now a recognized power of mine."

"I can manipulate matter itself...Just like I made Duane Barry extra young again."

"Only an utter fool like yourself wouldn't wish to understand..As now I must leave."

Cancer Man: "Tis quite a shame for me Mulder, as I was so looking forward to destroying you."

"Hehe...Krycek, be sure to mop up here. Finish him off if you at all feel worthy."

~ Within a few seconds, a loud scream is heard as blinding flash of light leaps from the pyramid Mulder clutches. Enormous blinding flashes of carbon and dust scatter off Cancer Man, as the entire right side of his arm is destroyed in the fire. Without warning, Mulder shouts " _No, I won't let go._ " as C.G. Spender violently disappears in a cloud of smoke. ~

A.D. Skinner: "God...Look at all this debris. What an absolute mess. At this point agents, you know I'm not too fussed on what you write in your report. Just make sure it ends with at least sixteen serial murderers being disposed of and brought to justice."

Follmer: "You got it, sir. We're bringing back as many samples of the craft they were using to headquarters as we can. Probably this time we'll rule out Jihad. These are more..supra-eco terrorists from the appearance of things."

Warren: *staring over at Johnson* "Well what do we do now. I suppose we got to analyze all of this, back at the lab. This type of stuff is going to take at least twelve hours off my workday."

Johnson: "Hey be lucky there wasn't occult sado masochists at this little shindig...I mean, if we're going to be talking criminals. These probably got to take the cake."

Mulder: "Scully, stay back!"

Scully: "Mulder..? What is it, are you alright?"

~ In a manner of seconds Krycek flies through the air and tackles agent Mulder hurling him into a stack of sealed steel boxes. He draws his weapon opening fire with malice aforethought. ~

Krycek: "MULDER! **I'll kill you,** Mulder. I'll kill you here for what happened to my arm!"

Mulder: "Krycek get the hell out of here. You need to go down for what you've done!"

Scully: "Mulder watch out."

Krycek: "AAAAAH...TAKE THIS!"

~ Krycek lifts Mulder up in the air after running out of bullets and hurls him against the wall. Suddenly Mulder jumps upright, intercepting Krycek's arm and breaking it against his knee. He gets into fighting stance and kicks Krycek in the gut as the two get into a full blown fist fight. ~

~ Large pieces of the now empty warehouse begin to fall off as Mulder and Krycek tear the place apart, hurling each other into the boxes and tabletops found within. Krycek scissor kicks Mulder until he face-plants hard into the exterior of some sort of military arcraft shell. The building material starts to emanate sparks and puffs as smoke, as it lights up from open contact with cement and asphalt. Mulder bolts both of his arms into a cross pattern and finally knocks Krycek off his feet backwards.~

~ He then grips Krycek's head with both arms in a headlock, slamming it hard against the metal office desk which was jutting from the southeast corner. After slamming his head hard he yanks both hands behind his back and slaps on the cuffs.~

Mulder: (Gasp) "You have the right to remain silent...you son of a b*tch. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the court will appoint one for you. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Mulder: "Get moving you S.O.B...Far as I'm concerned you're going to be on trial in a military Grand Jury where you're going to be tried for treason. Those are the exact opposite of lenient.."

Krycek: "Hah hah hah...Mulder you fool...I'm not even mortal anymore...I gave up human rights.."

Krycek: "...the second I realized how weak all humanity is...Mulder, you, them...you're all fools."

Mulder: "Shut your mouth. Just get moving..."

Scully: "Krycek, all your protections are being taken. Mulder what now? Cancer Man is gone."

A.D. Skinner: "I want that sorry son of a b*tch Krycek to have all his swiss numbered accounts cut off. No help from his buddies this time. And he better sing really loud to me for what Spender is planning."

Mulder: "Doesn't matter Scully, I got a lead right here. I know exactly where that cigar puffer went. And I think I know why he didn't want anyone to have the artifact or find out its place of origin."

Mulder: "It's about the Entity again Scully. The creature he had me dig up. He's combined with it."

Mulder: "That's what he claims to everybody, but there's more. That symbol written on this paper here, it's not in english. Look at that, it's chinese script."

Mulder: "This is an ancient Chinese script having to do with Egyptian mythos. This thing here and the way it curves around, that's a cradle. And I found another clue on the desk they left behind."

Mulder: "It's a receipt from Roush Technologies and one Georjei Stokes, who pays for toppling governments. This guy Stokes is paying for all these illegal weapon transfers out of Tanzania, and he also funded John Gollnitz. The same one responsible for the Winslows."

Scully: "Mulder, what could that possibly mean? Why cover their tracks through Roush?"

Mulder: "Because Georjei Stokes is a multi billion dollar owner of a large Hedge Fund that deals in the experiments."

Mulder: "He's planted huge payouts to major defense firms, including Roush Technologies and the likes of Gollnitz-Baker for years. He's on every major lobbying board across the pacific."

Scully: "And...?"

Mulder: "And what's more, Scully. Mr. Stokes has a major trillion dollar investment in none other then the Fordham Open Institute. This is the same Fordham Institute that paid John Gollnitz top dollar to conduct the Black Oil projects across all of Briar Lake's lab and the Genenteche research station in Portugal."

Scully: "Which means there's a connection to the corn field?"

Mulder: "Which means that this is the same Stokes, who as lead manager for the Fordham Institute, has been funding all the Black Oil projects across Tunisia, Tunguska and South America. The very same one who funded the abduction and ritual murders of those kids."

Scully: "Oh my god Mulder, this could be real big."

Mulder: "The exact same Georjei Stokes who funded a personal initiative for John Gollnitz to help cover a major expansion of the bee experiments into Central America and the Dominican Republic. With one Laurene Flynn Doyle, who owns a school for Gifted kids in Honduras."

Scully: "Well it's obvious we need to get to that facility."

Mulder: "Which is the same Laurene Flynn Doyle who runs a school that was convicted for trafficking kids out of Honduras and Haiti. The same one who was caught in the states."

Scully: "The same Doyle who was caught doing what?"

Mulder: "The same Laurene Doyle who was caught covering up the murder of Amber Lynn La'Pierre and the same Laurene Doyle who works for John Gollnitz. It's the same one!"

Scully: "How can you be so sure, Mulder?"

Mulder: "Because of this note left here mentioning Gollnitz...And Gollnitz is dead. So put two and two together here. Laurene Flynn Doyle owns a school that is receiving grant scholarships from Roush Technologies. We all know Roush Technoligies is heavily implicated in the Black Oil projects, well what if that was just the tip of the iceberg."

Scully: "What you're saying Mulder is quite alarming but it makes a lot of sense."

Mulder: "What if what they are doing is not only research on these kids, and also targeting them with the virus. What if they are also involved with ritual devil abuse of these kids like that which killed Amber Lynn La'Pierre and which is in turn funded by Stokes and the Fordham Institute?"

Mulder: "All to prepare the most vulnerable in society to a transfer on towards absolute evil."

Scully: "Mulder, that would make a lot of sense except if the kids are now being targeted like this.

Don't you think the parents or Child Services need to be notified first?"

Mulder: "Don't kid yourself Scully, look what good that did your daughter Emily. Scully they're in on it, the Fordham Institute is paying all these protection services top dollar for their clients."

Mulder: "Child Services isn't going to do a d*mn thing about any of this when they're making billions of dollars. They were the first ones to call in the military to destroy the John Gollnitz experiments and testing sites. They didn't want any evidence of their crimes ever coming to light!"

Scully: "Mulder if that's the case we need to bring international attention to it."

Scully: "They can't be allowed to keep torturing these kids or covering up these ritual murders if that's exactly what they're doing here. It has to end now."

A.D. Skinner: "If any of what you all have said here is true, and based on what I've seen regarding Mr. Stokes I have very little reason to doubt your claims agents...Then at this point, I'm ordering a broad-sweeping investigation of everything to do with Stokes and the Fordham Institute."

Mulder: "We have to find the evidence, sir. I can tell you right now that Ms. Doyle didn't get as high up as she is with Roush Technologies by penning up charity fundraisers. This is a ritual satanic cult with clear high-level influence over others, influence to subvert the media and force them to stay quiet."

Mulder: "We saw what happened with John Gollnitz. If the media is that powerful and is why these criminals have not been brought to justice, then we need to pull it all down."

Mulder: "Remember Duane Barry, he showed me the truth about the T.V. signals."

"The T.V. signals were being used to brainwash the american public. We proved it all."

"Get on the inside of Dr. Gillnitz pet projects that have been financed by Stokes, and get me to that farm located in Copenhagen, Denmark and I'll prove it to all of you."

Scully: "Mulder if it's all true, we can't just knock on the front door."

Warren and Johnson: *while looking at the agents* "So you guys are all flying to Denmark now?"

Mulder: "Forget it Scully, if it's all true we must speak to Dr. Krichgau. Krichgau's brother lives in Denmark now and works for a Swedish food company. Kyle Krichgau will have the answers we need and my bet is he's going to have the photos too."

Scully: "There's also the issue of the experimental bee farm in Copenhagen, Mulder. I think we need to approach this issue with some caution. Stokes is a very powerful figure."

Mulder: "When we sit down for our talk you're going to be looking at me like I'm a genius Scully.

I guarantee you that John Gollnitz made a major tactical error when he didn't wipe out Krichgau."

Follmer: "Sounds awfully dangerous. *takes out his flashlight* If you don't mind, I was thinking I might follow you agents over to Copenhagen to see what I can gleam from the residents."

Scully: "If you come Brad, just make sure to stay a distance away."

Scully: "I have a feeling this is going to be a dangerous expedition."

Mulder: "Either way Scully, you bring your sunglasses? We're going to be out in the Jungle."

A.D. Skinner: "Agents, I repeat take this with the utmost seriousness. *motions for the other federal agents to haul all the left-overs back to headquarters for analysis.* Do not treat this with kid's gloves, at this point we don't know what we're going to come across here."

Mulder: "That's why we have six steel cabinets full of files...I'm bringing them for this one."

CUT TO PRESENT DAY COPENHAGEN, DENMARK

~ A total of six days pass as a large airplane touches down in Copenhagen. Agents Mulder and Scully depart and enter the wild open fields surrounding the countryside. Shortly behind them is Agent Brad Follmer, who has arrived just in time to take some archival photos of the sunset. ~

~ Mulder and Scully take off on foot and seize a Jeep Cherokee. Their tour guide marcos, begins documenting their long journey across the open green countryside. Ahead in the distance they notice a restaurant as well as a large set of silos that appear to belong to a bee farm. Not far off from that sits a sign with nearly illegible letters grafting to the side: "ROUSH TECHNOLOGIES" ~

Mulder: *takes a picture from the top of the jeep* "Hey Scully, I don't think I ever figured you would let me say this but wow...It sure feels good to be back in Copenhagen. What a sight."

Mulder: "I know I've seen that sign before somewhere. What does that sign say?"

Scully: "It says 'CAUTION: ROUSH TECHNOLOGIES. 'We provide new delicious designs for the future so you and your co-workers don't have to." Mulder I think it's talking about the ROUSH subsidiary, Genenteche."

Scully: "I've certainly never known any bio-technology firm that produces good food."

Mulder: "You got that right...Only thing Genenteche is gifted at doing is bio-engineered crops."

Mulder: "I swear to God, Scully this is why I don't like dealing with bees...You never know what they're going to bio-engineer next. Whether that be wheat, tomatoes or even corn now too."

Scully: "Yes they sure are world renowned for that. Mulder what is that large shape..."

Scully: "Mulder, look out!"

Marcos: "Don't worry amigos, I go this way all the time."

~ Just then the pair of agents and their jeep hits a large black rock in the middle of the mountain. The Jeep goes toppling over sideways, spilling both agents out of it as it flips on its side rolling down the hillside. As Agents Mulder and Scully come to, they find themselves on the property of a large abandoned bee farm six doors down from the residence of Dr. Kyle Krichgau.~

Mulder: "Scully, we're close to the source of problems in this region of the world."

Mulder: "If I was to tell you ten years ago, that we would wind up running through the Dutch hills chasing down a rogue biotechnology firm with nothing more than six hundred dollars and a few used up credit cards to our name...I probably would have been called crazy then and there."

Mulder: "I know it's not so crazy now, without a single shred of doubt..."

Scully: "Mulder. You aren't crazy. (Laugh) And of course that doesn't help our current predicament anymore than some holy water and oil."

Mulder: "Hey wait a minute look at that. They're dusting the crops and those are kids Scully...those kids can't be any older than about eight or twelve years old..This is a ROUSH property it looks like. This whole farm must lead to the backlot testing site that runs along the border of Krichgau's estate."

Scully: "Mulder what are we going to do with Marcos?"

Marcos: "Hey guys, don't mind me...Really no charge for the ride. I'm going to hitch a ride back to town and stay there."

~ As Marcos leaves in a hurry, Mulder makes his way over the field and approaches one of the kids named Timmins who's no older than eight years old. It appears he's been here for years.~

Mulder: "Hey kid what are you doing out here? How old are you?"

Timmins: "I work for this farm. Please stay away from me, ahhhh they're going to abuse me again! Please go now, I can't take anymore of the ritual."

Mulder: "Don't worry, we don't mean you any harm. I'm with the FBI. We had seen this farm shown on a few t.v. shows before and some strange activities going on here."

Scully: "We just wished to see if you can answer a few questions."

Timmins: "I can't answer any questions for authorities...I'm sorry."

Mulder: "Is there a lot of you here? Is there abuse going on here?"

Timmins: "Please just leave now...Roush Technologies asks newcomers not to talk to anyone."

Timmins: "That man over there is Mr. Cartwell...He runs this farm..Sometimes he feeds us."

Timmins: "You guys might have better luck there. Sorry."

Mulder: "I'll try that, thanks."

Mulder approaches Mr. Cartwell's front office and knocks quite loudly. A stocky tall individual comes out, which gives off that terrible vibe of Krycek as both agents enter to interview him.

Mr. Cartwell: "Yes? What is it? Are they misbehaving again? ...Apologies."

"This is another reason why we don't call Child services except rarely...

"Most of the time we handle the issues that go on. After all we gave them a home."

Mulder: "Mr Cartwell some of our questions are actually related to that. Just what sort of home

do you provide for these kids Mr. Cartwell. Is there any medical reports on their health-

cases of trauma, episodes of abuse, possible records to show who takes care of them."

Mr Cartwell: "Hmph. I take it you are especially nosy then. Guess I'm not surprised."

"We keep most of our patient-health records at the town hospital a few clicks south."

"Roush pays us all very handsomely, so we don't ever keep any of our medical records on site."

"As a rule for inquiries, you can view their chart right there."

"A lot of them are orphans or a child of one of the rich oligarchs down here."

"They can therefore make things get out of hand, spreading stories and such.."

Scully: "Mr. Cartwell, this is a federal investigation now. If you don't mind, please tell me what

sorts of stories you are referring to. I've looked at these charts on the children here."

Scully: "It says some of them are malnourished and sometimes require treatment outside usual

channels. What does that encompass exactly? Who takes care of child trauma?"

Mr. Cartwell: "A lot of these kids have delusions of things sometimes...Things that aren't there.

They'll even claim one of the nurses was taking them to a pizza place downtown...

...and going as far as to abuse them there. Or even accuse our caretakers."

Mr. Cartwell: "Like I said...We get a lot of wild ones up here, not always role model students."

Mr. Cartwell: "Sometimes a little extra-judicial discipline is needed in cases like that..."

Mulder: "Again Mr. Cartwell, we need direct answers for our report. Do you mind if we take

a look around your back offices? To see the rest of the labs you have here, as a courtesy."

Mr. Cartwell: "Of course, agents. Anything I can do to appease the public trust."

Mulder: "Thank you Mr. Cartwell, I think that will be all."

~ Mulder and Scully shift through the back-offices as Mulder notices a locked cabinet. He takes two glances around the room to ensure all the guards have left the premises. The cabinet is busted wide open with a crow bar as a large group of files fall out. Two of the files spill open and mention Timmins as well as Gordan and Mitch Rosario. Inside are several pictures the youngest child took of Pentagrams, Occult symbols and a strange Bull Headed Goat recognized as belonging to witchcraft. The folder spills open revealing a large set of painted pictures all of ritualistic devil rituals.~

Scully: "Mulder, what is this? It claims they watched as their friend Tyler was butchered and killed. Mulder, this is extremely serious. We have to get all these files back to the lab."

Mulder: "Hang on Scully! This is a file labeled HX2190. Scully, 2190 was the same label for the senate bill that was going to re-engineer the bee populations to carry the toxins. I can't believe this, it's all right here."

Mulder: "The little boy Tyler was butchered and killed right on ROUSH property so they can't claim willful ignorance. It looks like they cut this kid apart, since the dead medical examiner had to document its findings for the report. Holy crap, they actually enacted a cannibal ritual on this kid."

Mulder: "And not only that Scully...The man funding Cartwell and the rest of this farm's researchers is none other than the billionaire Georjei Stokes."

Mulder: "The same Stokes who funded John Gollnitz and all of his sick projects at Briar Lake."

Scully: "Mulder, I must admit this is troubling. But what in the world does it mean?"

Mulder: "It means the Fordham Institute is funding this absolutely disgusting project out here in Denmark, and likely in Antarctica or elsewhere now as well."

Mulder: "And look at this...The signature letters show up three times on the outside of this blueprint that shows it's a donors list belonging to the Fordham Institute."

Mulder: "Now I had to cross-check this with what we found on the computer of John Gollnitz. The three letters are C.G.B...Does that mean anything to you?"

Scully: "Oh my God, Mulder...C.G.B is C.G. Spender...You don't think..."

Mulder: "That none other than C.G. Spender has been the anonymous official orchestrating the projects of the Fordham Institute the entire time. And Georjei Stokes is their biggest contributor."

Mulder: "He's in on it Scully, this guy Stokes is paying for the whole set of projects!"

Mulder: "We have to get to Krichgau now Scully, before they can get to him."

Scully: "Mulder if they're really trafficking and ritually murdering children here, this could have imiplications on hundreds of children across these different schools that are tied to Stokes."

Mulder: "And all those kids are each being used for a greater agenda. They're trying to bleed them out, to breed them for this outrageously occult agenda. They're literal demons Scully!"

Mulder: "And they are paying all these large payoffs to have these kids killed first, then transfer the actual virus pathogens to the next host child victims. This is everything you ever realized."

Scully: "No it can't be Mulder, there must be another explanation. I've never relied on faith more than I do today, we better find out exactly what Dr. Krichgau knows."

Mulder: "Oh they know, Scully, that's why we need to go there now. Watch the corridor make sure that SOB Cartwell is outside, we're going to make a run for it."

~ Mulder and Scully sprint across the genetically altered corn field as fast as they can. The time is four in the afternoon as they pass the large hanging sign displaying ROUSH TECHNOLOGIES, and run directly over to the official house of Dr. Kyle Krichgau. The agents are surprised to learn that Krichgau has been waiting for them, silently sorting through dozens of pictures in his old south american lodge.~

Kyle Krichgau: "This is Kyle Krichgau. Who is there?"

Mulder: "Dr. Krichgau? Please open up. It's Agents Mulder and Scully, we're with the FBI."

Scully: "If you don't mind sir, we'd like to ask you a few important questions."

Krichgau: "Very well. Come in."

Krichgau: "If this is about my brother, don't bother. I didn't know the man that well. Just that he used to work for a division of the CIA and he appeared to try to help aid an FBI investigation of those artifacts found in Africa."

Mulder: "It is about that sir, actually there's a few important elements we need to discuss."

Scully: "We need to know absolutely anything you can tell us about a place called the Fordham Institute. They've worked a lot with a large number of schools, gene research firms, and a huge amount of research grants were offered for places that specialize in spreading chemical toxins."

Scully: "Compounds and toxins like the one that infected myself and Agent Mulder."

Krichgau: "I can't say I recall it all here. You want to stay away from the Fordham Institute, I can tell you right now that's the last tree you agents want to be barking up."

Mulder: "What do you mean by that, sir?"

Krichgau: "This is going to take some time to explain. That company is up to very evil things."

Scully: "Well we have some time, if you don't mind."

Krichgau: "You are going to need the extra time, for this agents."

~ Meanwhile back in the Bureau's headquarters. A long dimly lit candle crackles in the night as the station's many lights continue to flicker. A.D. Skinner enters the holding cell with an attachment of military guards, to bring Krycek back from his midnight session. In his hands, he holds a large folder filled with names and dates.~

A.D. Skinner: "Okay Krycek. For the first time in years, I've gotten permission from my superiors to force you to tell me absolutely everything you know. Lets start with Tunguska."

A.D. Skinner: "What do you know about Project Redraid and Project Paperclip."

A.D. Skinner: "I'm demanding to know names, dates, and faces. What does the Cancer Man have to do with any of this...What is he after, and where in the hell is that man going?"

Krycek: "Ha ha ha ha ha... Did you bring a file on Dr. Vanevear Braun while we're at it?"

Krycek: "I told you...Just like I told your stiffs over there...Cancer Man is going to the same place they all derived power from at the beginning."

Johnson: "And where is that?"

Krycek: "It's far outside of your jurisdiction. I mean, on the other side of the world. It's the Pyramid's Cradle in Egypt. He's going there to acquire and assimilate the powers that would have killed Duane Barry."

Krycek: "He got me to show him the way a while ago..He's going straight to the Pyramid's Cradle."

A.D. Skinner: "I don't have time for this. What do you know about John Gollnitz, Krycek?"

"And what in the hell, what in the blazing hell do you know about this Pyramid?"

Krycek: "Oh, it's the stuff of legends alright. The secrets to eternal youth are..buried beneath the cradle."

A.D. Skinner: "Well you're not getting younger, are you Krycek. So spill it, we want all of it."

Krycek: "A shame so many of you don't want a promotion. You could have been great at the top."

Krycek: "There's a Cradle to the Pyramid and there's a Maw. What he wants now is the Cradle."

Krycek: "And he is going to do anything necessary to have it, even taking it all over with the United Nations if that's what it takes to acquire that nest of power."

Krycek: "John Gollnitz, Tooms and the rest of them were nothing but pawns that's all. A means to an end for the Cancer Man's higher order agenda. He wants to spread the pathogen worldwide."

Krycek: "All of these fools are weak pieces of dirt now compared to him. That's why he claims he needs Duane Barry, he needs someone with that level of vision to be his right hand man."

Krycek: "And by the time any of you can actually find the Cradle, he will already be soaking up the power."

A.D. Skinner: "Lets start over again shall we...Tell me what you know about this man. D.P.O."

Krycek: "Ho ho ho... D.P.O stands for **Darin Peter Oswald**. Some secrets are better left buried."

Warren: "Better start talking fast, since we got all the proof we need already."

Johnson: "You think you're funny, you SOB? Wait until we're through with you."

~ Six hundred miles from the south of downtown washington a large crippling explosion is heard at the penitentary. A man pulls up into the inside of the prison in a black sedan, right where the prison wall has entirely exploded. The man's name is Duane Barry and a letter has dropped directly into the middle of where all the inmates congregate. On the outside of it etched in black are three symbols, now revealed to be initials. Each letter spells the full name: " **D.P.O.** " ~

~The electrical storm rages on, splitting powerlines and creating turbulence across the valley.~

Duane Barry: "Are you Darin Peter Oswald, also known as D.P.O?"

Darin Peter Oswald: "I sure am...What the hell is it to you?"

Duane Barry: "You're quite a showboat for a kid."

Darin Peter Oswald: "I guess you haven't seen what I can do yet..."

~ A large streak of lightning destroys several of the cars outside the prison walls, as each of them topple over and end up in a burning inferno directly in front of Barry's feet. Another one explodes into a fireball.~

Duane Barry: "Did you just do that?"

Darin Peter Oswald: "Like I said ol' man...You don't know what you're dealing with."

Duane Barry: "Point taken. My boss, who wants to make an example the world won't forget..

Has summoned you out from prison because he realized how useful you may be."

Darin Peter Oswald: *electrocutes several cats and shoots lightning across where a bus explodes*

"Maybe he doesn't know what he's dealing with yet, either...Hahaha."

Duane Barry: *absorbs the shock and tosses Darin across the street*

"Maybe not. But neither do you. We need to be on the first plane out of here."

Darin Peter Oswald: "Where to?"

Duane Barry: "We're going to follow them to the southern regional crossway of Egypt."

Darin Peter Oswald: "Then I finally get a chance to test my power..." *darin shoots a large beam of electricity which instantly fries all the powerlines, creating a massive fire in D.C. the fire then explodes, sending a large blackout across two cities and knocking out all police radios.*

Darin Peter Oswald: "Hahahahaha...Not' that it wasn't getting tested enuff already I reckon."

Duane Barry: "I'm going to keep an eye on you, kid. All this damage is going to cost you a lot."

Darin Peter Oswald: "Yessir...I'm already shaking in my boots.."

~ Meanwhile, more than a thousand miles away in the countryside of Copenhagen, Denmark. The agents continue to meet with Dr. Krichgau. Following behind them and taking notes about the farm is another agent, Brad Follmer who continues to scribble something on the notepad.~

Follmer: "These are Mulder's footprints...And this area here of the farm...So far there is signs of at least three cattle mutilations. The corn I tested *speaks into recorder* shows traces of some kind of toxin I've never encountered before."

Follmer: "According to field reports, this whole farm may be a candidate for Black Oil experiments. There's also some very strange residue all over the grass...I can't quite fathom the type of activies here."

Follmer: "I've seen at least three kids. Ages 7, 8 and 11 who show signs of ritual child abuse. I have been taking numerous repeat samples of the soil and have come up with nothing."

Follmer: "Something very sinister...And no doubt unusual, is happening here with this town."

~ At least ten minutes away from the site, Dr. Krichgau continues to answer their questions.~

Kyle Krichgau: "So it's like I told you before Mulder...We suspected some of the tests were done for the UFO related tracking of these kids with regards to their psychic abilities."

Krichgau: "A lot of them displayed very unusual traits and inconsistencies in their behavior.

No different than Gibson Praise. Which might also be why the Fordham Institute wants Gibson."

Mulder: "Wait, the Fordham Institute is trying to find Gibson Praise?"

Krichgau: "Yes, they have their people everywhere searching for him in fact."

Mulder: "Of course. Now it makes perfect sense...C.G...He wants Gibson Praise to himself."

Krichgau: "As you can see in this photo that was taken a number of years ago, that's your father."

Krichgau: "And this right here is the Well Manicured Man. And here he is meeting with trillionaire tycoon Georjei Stokes at the Fordham Institute. He sent a multi-billion dollar payout their way."

Scully: "A multi billion dollar payout for what? What were they trying to keep a lid on?"

Krichgau: "For the experiments. Stokes and his pal John Gollnitz knew that the experiments had to keep going so they could acquire a cure, and a way to control the gifted kids like Gibson Praise."

Krichgau: "The cover of all this was that of course they had their best interests at heart, by going along with this treaty involving the alien hybrids. But that was all a ruse, to mask C.G.B's agenda."

Krichgau: "He tried to make it all look innocent. This way the authorities would find a few kids perhaps getting abused through satanic ritual torture, and laugh it off as just a few bad eggs."

Krichgau: "Truth though is quite the opposite, Agent Mulder."

Krichgau: "They are torturing these kids at the back of restaurants and on large farms across the world. They are torturing them and in many cases murdering them, like the Amber Lynn La'Pierre case you discovered."

~ A large folder is handed over to the agents that houses over a hundred color photographs. ~

Krichgau: "In here, these kids are often promised a great future if they will go along with the adults who are in favor of the Cancer Man's plan. Even if it seems insane. As you can see, the ones like D.P.O. are in here in this file. Tooms and D.P.O. were groomed since they were born."

Mulder: "Groomed by who?"

Krichgau: "They were groomed by the Sharp Dressed Man, the Well Manicured Man and none other than Dr. Vannevear Braun of course. All of them were collected like experimental fodder."

Scully: "Mulder?"

Mulder: "By the Cancer Man...It fits Scully! It's the key! He's behind it all, all of it Scully. The Cancer Man's name is right here in these files because he knew the kids could be controlled and made to fit his wider agenda!"

Krichgau: "Not only that, but that man most likely put Stokes in charge of much of the operation so that incoming prime ministers and senators would not ask questions."

Krichgau: "A conspiracy at the highest level. And you wonder why Senator Mathesorn, Senator Roberson and Parsons aren't interested. It's because it implicates them in receiving his bribe money to keep the torture and ritual killings of these kids going."

Mulder: "So the cancer man knew these kids were being killed and trafficked! And he knew the entire time about Tooms because he basically created Tooms."

Mulder: "And that means he knew the entire time about Darin Peter Oswald because he created him too, that smug S.O.B. has been tugging our chains the whole time here Scully."

Krichgau: "Yes, it is true. And it's why he needs Gibson Praise now more than ever because he cannot survive without the boy, given he's essentially the most powerful hybrid in modern times."

Mulder: "What are you talking about!? What's he trying to do with Gibson Praise!"

~Krichgau slides over an ancient news article from a thousand years ago over to the agents.~

Krichgau: "You see that, Mulder? In ancient times, during the prophecies of the original indians..

A man existed and you can see him here meeting with the Anasazi indians and Aztecs.

The stuff of legends...Look at the picture to see the man's face and you now know."

Mulder: "Oh my God it says here in the legend..." _Out of the darkness, in the spawns of the devil the shadow comes. An ancient rite. And the sea will turn red with blood, here he stands...Of all traditions, passed down to the elders to the Paiute Indians and all their progenitors."_

 _"The false light will appear, for those who follow his traditions...the fallen one."_

Mulder: "That's a picture of him, isn't it Dr. Krichgau. That's a picture of the Cancer Man."

Scully: "Mulder maybe it just looks similar..."

Krichgau: "It indeed is, Mr. Mulder. That man is older than most scribes say including the bible."

Mulder: "That's who he is then, that's why he did the experiments and needs Gibson Praise.."

Mulder: "Don't you get it Scully, it is him. He's a bonafied fallen angel Scully, it's him."

Mulder: "That SOB is the same one who covered up all the scandals relating to cancer caused by cigarrettes, same one who created the syndicate, same man in this photo _. "Those from heaven to earth they came. Men who were fair, and they took for them wives off the earth."_

Krichgau: "It is the same Cancer Man, Agent Mulder. The same one which has gone on the record as having all of Scully's children implanted with those chips before and doing the abductions."

Krichgau: "It is entirely possible he genuinely believes that he's going to bring armageddon."

Scully: "Oh my God, now all the ritual murder cases suddenly start to make crystal clear sense..."

Scully: "Mulder, this is why I lost my faith several times during the X-Files cases on churches."

Mulder: "The fact that they can claim to be standing in holy places and hearing in the other ear from this guy says it all Scully! This is a bonafied man of the devil, Scully with no joke."

Krichgau: "It's much worse then that, Agent Mulder. He also believes Krycek is his son who will pass on the great lineage of his masterful will to stand as a great savior of mankind."

Mulder: "That's why he's going after Gibson Praise..Scully, it makes sense."

Mulder: "He needs all that power so his old disheveled body doesn't take a toll on him."

Mulder: "This man is bringing about the apocalypse in whatever way possible, it doesn't matter who interferes now because they're all disposable."

Mulder: "SCULLY! WE HAVE TO GET TO EGYPT, HE'S TRYING TO REAWAKEN THE THRONG OF DEMONS BENEATH THE SAND."

Scully: "Mulder it makes sense. But we can't do too much without getting all of these file boxes back to the lab first. This file on Georjei Stokes and the rest of the computer discs on the Fordham Institute needs to be vetted and cross-checked."

Scully: "Everything in here is providing a smoking-gun with clear as day proof of a very evil agenda going on that the public has been lulled to sleep about. Everything in the X-Files, now proven."

Scully: "Mulder we could have prevented much of this evil by stopping the experiments early."

"Kids such as D.P.O. wouldn't exist with such propensity or be so hateful of the public."

Mulder: "It has to end, Scully in fact he's gone to the cradle of the Pyramid. I know exactly what that smug son of a b*tch is up to. Krycek should have been killed Scully, that lying sack of dirt."

Scully: "Mulder we don't know where he has gone or whether Bounty Hunters are shielding him."

Krichgau: "He has definitely gone to the heart where all this started..Much of that is in Egypt."

Mulder: "Thank you Dr. Krichgau. Now everything I learned when I was at your brother's lab.."

Mulder: "Suddenly begins to get very clear...This man is after nothing less than world rule."

Krichgau: "Always glad to see there is someone out there willing to stop this."

~ A thousand miles away in the heartland of Egypt, atop a very large desert structure. The winds blow frighteningly loud across the plains. Large degrees of debris and dust straddle the area. A row of camels leading into the interior of an ancient Pyramid are lined back to back single file. ~

Cancer Man: "I feel so rejuvenated by this massive amount of energy...The mid-summer air, the extreme voluminous heat waves amd searing painful sunlight. I feel renewed."

Cancer Man: "I feel reborn."

Marita Covarrubius: "Cancer Man...Is this really where we will find the cradle?"

Hollister: "We've been walking for days sir...I've got as many of the stragglers taking double shifts as I could and we're still not there."

Cancer Man: "Don't be fools...We're less than three hours from the summit."

Cancer Man: "And now I feel its power within my grasp. The ancient Pyramid's cradle is here."

Marita Covarrubius: "What about Gibson Praise?"

Cancer Man: "Yes, that is a good question. Where is Gibson at, Mr. Hollister?"

Hollister: "We tracked Gibson to some large private school outside tunisia. He was transferred there a few months ago, and still has the same people guarding him around the clock."

Hollister: "We think it might be easier to get him if he's lured out into the open."

Cancer Man: "And you fools, that is exactly what I intend to do."

Cancer Man: (Smirk) "I'm going to lure the boy out into the open...No need for Senator Robertson's help after all."

~ As the valley narrows to the interior cave along the cradle, Cancer Man enters the mouth of the cascading hub. Large caverns dot along every part of the exterior landscape. Blazing heat presses against its gaping walls, causing enormous waves of disturbance to flood out in all directions. In the center of the Pyramid is a series of giant sculptures, all fashioned in the direction of a large open cradle.~

~ The traveling party enters along the fork in the road as Cancer Man steps forward with a large dose of ferocity and malice aforethought. He stumbles forward, grabbing a hold of the rock walls as he moves further in towards their destination. ~

~ Meanwhile, at least six thousand feet behind them traveling on foot. ~

Duane Barry: "This is the direction they all went, try to keep up...Don't be a foolish kid..."

Darin Peter Oswald: *lightning shoots off into each corner creating a lighted rainstorm* "I'm not really fussed about deserts. This huge cave y'all are talking about better be worth it.."

Duane Barry: "It is, you ignorant kid."

Duane Barry: "To be precise it pretty much holds the secrets of the ancient Assyrians."

Duane Barry: "It's bigger and badder than any government salary which is why I'm glad I'm here.."

Darin Peter Oswald: "Right now?"

Duane Barry: "Right now...This is going to change the tide of history.

This is everything that my mentor Vannevar Braun desired to achieve, years ago.

All in the palm of his hand...It will all belong to him now."

Darin Peter Oswald: "...Far as I reckon, if there's so much power in the Cradle..It's going to me."

Duane Barry: "You can say that now, you huckster...But once you see just how much power...

You won't be playing games with us then, and you'll know your place real quick."

~ Inside the Pyramid where the traveling party is entering the inner sanctum north of the others.~

Cancer Man: (Tosses the large boulders down into the cavern walls as they start to glow and the entire interior of the pyramid begins to burn up in a blaze of fire) (Symbols along the wall begin to glow creating a pattern of sounds in reply to the cancer man's rash actions)

Cancer Man: "The Pyramid it would appear is starting to respond to my personal signature. This is very good news...Very good news indeed. Marita, prepare the exo-lateral instruments. I need to soak up all this power here as I did with the Entity a few years ago."

Marita: "You heard him. Setup those dishes now and start magnifying the conduits. Let it bounce off the canyon walls. Once we get Gibson Praise here, all of this will become exceedingly easy."

Hollister: "I still don't get why we bring that stupid brat back here...We got other ways."

Marita: "Well, there is always DPO a.k.a. **Darin Peter Oswald**..It's why the Cigarrette Smoking Man needed him here to begin with. He can manipulate the elements, generate all levels of electricity."

Cancer Man: "And he can manipulate sound waves. Yes, very soon this will become my private retreat. We will regain many of our lost powers especially that foolish child."

Cancer Man: "Gibson Praise will be the key to all of this, Marita. Never forget he is my chosen."

Cancer Man: "My disciple, that boy will wind up adoring me more than any father he ever had."

Hollister: "We're not getting paid a lot out here...So please, whatever you do just make sure most of my private mercenaries here have proper resting places. I'll tear down the desert wall if needed."

Cancer Man: "You fool. Without Krycek here, I'm making use of you. Don't make me toss you into the pit with the rest of the vermin. Humans today are such entirely flippant creatures.

But soon enough, I will tap into all the power of the cradle itself and feast upon it.

I won't need Tooms ever again...I won't need anyone...I definitely won't need Scully."

Marita: "What are you talking about now?"

Cancer Man: "Because I am much more than a King now...With the cradle, **I will** become God."

~ To be continued in Chapter 3: The Pyramid's Eye ~


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3: The Pyramid's Maw A Legacy of Ancients ~**

 _(A quiet and docile city is seen under the night sky. Fade in to downtown Chicago. Walter Skinner is seen puffing a light cigarrette as the FBI rounds up more than 400 known pimps, poltician types and drug addicts who are making millions off of child porn and other unsavory activities.)_

FBI Trenchcoat: "That's the last of them Assistant Director..I'm sure this will complete the report."

A.D. Skinner: "Good. That is good to hear. Now are you absolutely certain agent, you didn't miss something? Is every single person accounted for?"

FBI Trenchcoat: "I'm positive of that, sir. Leave it to us. These guys have been up all night, I imagine they're ready to get back home and hit the snooze button."

A.D. Skinner: "I understand that Agent, but you must recognize I can't have mistakes. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and take a walk over your crime scene."

FBI Trenchcoat: "Of course sir. Leave that all to me. You're free to take it from here."

Almost without hesitation, Skinner makes a beeline for the abandoned apartment building two blocks down. A lot of Police ticker tape lines the alley at an angle. The words "WARNING: POLIZIA ACTION IN PROGRESS" typed across the front like some kind of bohemian flag. They don't phase Skinner, who simply tears the tape down as he walks into the hall.

Skinner begins to pause and slow down as he gets nearer to the crime scene. A VCR with a recording still actively playing is in the main room. He takes a look at one of the tapes marked evidence and removes the seal, realizing they haven't bagged everything yet. He inserts into the VCR and out of curiousity presses play to find out what's on it.

Suddenly, a scene of two kids about no older than twelve or thirteen starts to play. One of the kids in the film, a girl, shouts at the boy that they need to strip down or they will be beaten with a hard mark when "he" comes back. The "he" in question is Senator Richard Scott, a very famous political type who Skinner instantly recognizes. Scott is then seen on tape beating the girl to a pulp, raping her while she's still alive and taking a baseball bat to the other kid's face. He then invites the boy over for "Pizza time" and says he has a very special guest to share with all of them.

Skinner watches with a very shocked yet disturbed look as this "Senator" proceeds to write in the actual toppings of the Pizza some letters. The letters are C, S and M. Skinner then pauses for a moment as he digests just what this means. The tape continues to play but faster now. Senator Scott then says " _he's going to enjoy this Pizza like none other before_ ", as he proceeds to tie up the boy and repeatedly rape him with a large razor sharp object.

 _Skinner can't compose himself anymore. Is this really happening? He wonders this aloud, as the tape seems to vibrate on screen as he watches._

Then suddenly, a shadowy figure approaches from the main hall and nods towards him.

Shadow Figure: "Don't let the graphic details discourage you, Skinner...But this is clearly one assignment you have no business with. May I ask again why you were so curious?"

A.D. Skinner: "Duane Barry. I knew it, I knew it was you."

Duane Barry: "You figured it out much faster than expected, Mr. Skinner. I have been tailing you and surveilling your movements for two days."

A.D. Skinner: "Let me ask you something Duane...Does it make you hot and riled up to hear another of your pal's crime scenes went south due to evidence tampering? Or do you just get off on Cigarette Smoke?"

Duane Barry: "You already know the answer to that. The Cigaraette Smoking Man, CGB Spender pays me quite well. As undignified as some of these crimes are, I have my obligations...And you have your own, Mr. Skinner. To your career..."

A.D. Skinner: "Don't you dare try to intimidate me. Listen up, I had more than six of your little cardboard cutouts locked up in solitary earlier this morning. They're singing like canaries."

A.D. Skinner: "All about Stokes...All about every one of Stokes operations. Even Krycek cracks."

Duane Barry: "Now you listen to me, Mr. Skinner. You're walking a fine line..."

Duane Barry: "You're in a very dangerous situation now."

Duane Barry: "I could expose what I have seen on video already about you."

A.D. Skinner: "What? Are you threatening to blackmail me!? You have no clue what box you're opening up now."

Duane Barry: "Do not even entertain that thought, Mr. Skinner. You don't know what **we have** on you already. It pretty much doesn't do you any favors, and Stokes definitely keeps it as insurance."

A.D. Skinner: "How dare you, you pompous asswipe. That was a long time ago. I was at a party when I first became Assistant Director. Section Chief Marco Blevins, the brother of the long deceased Chief Blevins had gone nextdoor to interrogate a suspect. There was a lot of alcohol, there were two underage kids about ten years old."

Duane Barry: "Both of them boys, you sick perverted skinhead."

A.D. Skinner: "I...I regret what happened that night. I had no idea Stokes friends were wining and dining some of the Bureau chiefs. I don't even remember touching the boy, so don't you dare."

Duane Barry: "You may not remember, Mr. Skinner. But it was an official Stokes sanctioned party. And now you, Mr. Skinner are getting on our nerves. What do you want exactly with Stokes?"

A.D. Skinner: "That's none of your business!" Skinner snapped.

Duane Barry: "You already made it the Cancer Man's business. Now look here, Skinner. No one wants to see your name go down in tatters, or hear you wound up in jail."

Duane Barry: "I'm sure, least of all Mulder at this point. They had such confidence in you.."

A.D. Skinner: "Don't start with that, Barry."

Duane Barry: "So all you need to do Assistant Director, is order the Bureau to close off this investigation into Stokes with a limited hangout. We want to hear resignations."

Duane Barry: "A few politicians arrested, a bunch of low level hoods...End of story...No drama."

A.D. Skinner: "You want me to cover up the crimes of CSM, you sonofabitch and I'm not playing this game. We're going to bring all of you down. You hear me! You don't scare me."

Duane Barry: "...Or we release the video tape of you ten years ago. And you wind up buried."

A.D. Skinner: "Fine, fine. I'll sew it up. I'll tell the clerks to drop the mistaken charges. Russle a few feathers here and there, get the D.A. to wrap this up."

Duane Barry: "Good choice as always...Mr. Skinner. But that's not enough. We have other stringent requirements that need addressing."

A.D. Skinner: "What!? It's nearly midnight. What else could possibly be so important?"

Duane Barry: "My contact will be in touch with you...But we want that new President that got elected recently, out of the picture. Cancer Man doesn't like his style. They want him...out."

A.D. Skinner: "I'm not the biggest fan of the newly elected President. But I can't get involved in political rendesvouz, as I'm apolitical and that's not my forte."

Duane Barry: "You're going to make it your forte, Assistant Director. Or...something bad happens."

A.D. Skinner: "Look, I'm already deleting the files. Any new stuff on Laurene Flynn Doyle, see that. I just trashed it. I'm putting all this into the ether and lighting a match."

Duane Barry: "We want you to do this for us, Mr. Skinner. It is that important to our future."

A.D. Skinner: "...Just what the hell am I being asked to do?"

Duane Barry: "You're going to go to your counter-intelligence agents. And you are going to request new roving wiretaps, more wiretaps than the ones you routinely put on foreign dignitaries."

Duane Barry: "And you're going to open the database like so. You are going to retrieve absolutely everything we want to know about this President...about his official aides, his friends, his wife etc. And then you're going to deliver it all to me, so I can congratulate you on a job well done."

A.D. Skinner: "Look...If I ask for more wiretaps of them, and word gets out. This would look very bad for the bureau. You have to understand, there's alot of variables to what you're asking here."

Duane Barry: "Mr. Skinner. We're not asking for much. And you're going to deliver it to us on a silver platter. You have no other options...I want you to lay off of Doyle's right hand guys."

Duane Barry: "And if you don't, I do not envy your position. The Cancer Man may pay a visit."

A.D. Skinner: "Fine...You got what you want. I'll drop the case against Laurene Doyle. I don't like wiretapping people. If this situation turns south, I know who to blame."

Duane Barry: "Start asking the right questions Skinner..."

A.D. Skinner: "What about the damn kids...These kids who were tortured and abused!? What the hell do they get out of this sour deal."

Duane Barry: "What do you think they get? What does your wife get if we release the tape? Think slowly about your next words..."

A.D. Skinner: "I get the picture. But...I didn't actually rape that boy. It was a long time back, I was in a very bad place and drinking heavily on the weeknights. I didn't know it was Stokes party."

Duane Barry: "They'll still call you a child rapist for the rest of your life...You don't want what the media will do to you. Since at that point Mr. Skinner, your world is over."

A.D. Skinner: "Damnit just back off...I radioed my main agent. Wiretaps should be in shortly."

Duane Barry: "Good, they had better be within the next two hours. I have other sources ready and willing to leak the tapes to the media at any given hour, Mr. Skinner. Do not tell anyone of this."

A.D. Skinner: "I am shocked at how depraved you are...At how sick and craven all of this is. How the hell do people like you sleep at night, I would really like to know."

Duane Barry: "How do you sleep at night?"

Duane Barry: "I should ask you the same..."

A.D. Skinner: "Look you smug talking son-of-a-bitch. I've been with the Bureau, in and out for over 20 years. Mulder for me, can sometimes get a bit eccentric. But I know he's always been right about Doyle and I have no doubts about this conspiracy headed up by powerful men..."

Duane Barry: "Yet you not once, but twice looked the other way on Doyle's crimes. And you know well by now that's saved your reputation from being ruined for decades to come."

A.D. Skinner: "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't deliberately cover up for Doyle's crimes. I did what was ordered to do, for the good of the public in regards to keeping Cancer Man off the stage."

A.D. Skinner: "If that issue had erupted into the public sphere, there would have been mass casualties on each side. I already know what the Cancer Man is capable of, I'm not naive."

Duane Barry: "Yes you are, yes you are Assistant Director! Even now, you act like everything is under control. That your cover ups for Laurene Doyle at the Williamsburg bank went unnoticed."

A.D. Skinner: "I first learned about Williamsburg through Agent Reyes, back when she was working as a dectective. It was a complex situation. I already knew they were dirty, but at the time, to bring that in full view of the public would have been a powder keg."

Duane Barry: "So you did what any career FBI man would do, or so you claim...You covered it up for her and her partner James Steele. You covered the whole thing up, admit it Mr. Skinner."

Duane Barry: "You covered up the experiment by John Gollnitz and Steele in relation to Doyle."

A.D. Skinner: "At the time, I didn't know...And didn't understand how deep this conspiracy goes."

A.D. Skinner: "So how dare you..You have no right, no right at all to impugn my integrity!"

Duane Barry: "What integrity? You're a fixer, a fixer for what the boss wants. And since you have been a fixer all your life you are going to fix this mess for us."

Duane Barry: "You are going to hang President Robert Jordan out to dry, and get us all the wiretaps we need on each of their associates. We believe they had help from hackers in Slovenia."

A.D. Skinner: "I...can understand that. But you can't prove they had help from Slovakia..."

Duane Barry: "Au contraire, Mr. Skinner. We have just been waiting for you to pick up the tab. You are going to be the one to prove to us, that Slovenia was involved with getting Jordan elected."

Skinner slowly bites his lip and turns around, darting his eyes in the other direction as he notices a young agent coming up to check on him. He pauses and slowly looks back towards Barry.

A.D. Skinner: "It's...going to take more than a few days. I have to run this by my inside men. They used to do a lot of work with the Lone Gunman newspaper. They'll have to check how many taps they can get, I'll have my assistant get on it right away. But I have to warn, this will take 48 hours."

Duane Barry: "Just get the taps up and running, Mr. Skinner. That's your job now. And that is not the only thing we're demanding right now. This is your new boss. His name is Rupert Connor and he works in the NSA. He's the former director of the NSA and SRC contractors."

Rupert Connor: "Hello, Mr. Skinner. We have a lot to get acquainted about so lets get to it. Your agents will no longer be taking orders only from you, in many cases they will receive orders from me. I'm your boss now, Mr. Skinner. I hope you started on a nice hot cup of coffee tonight."

A.D. Skinner: "Just tell me what it is you need." Skinner says, as he radios in agent Marsden. "Agent Marsden..This will sound like an unusual request. I need 3 new roving wiretaps in addition to the ones we put out already on President Robert Jordan and his staff. Make sure no one follows."

A.D. Skinner: "Do you hear me? That's an order agent, make sure no one follows you!"

Agent Marsden: "You got it sir. I just ran into an old colleague of yours who's interested."

A.D. Skinner: "Whatever you do, make sure you follow my orders agent."

Agent Marsden: "It's Morris Fletcher..."

A.D. Skinner: "What? Alright, in one hour I'll be right over."

Rupert Connor: "You do understand Mr. Skinner, that we know who your wife is. I also know where she goes for Starbucks every wednesday morning. And to be specific, I also know where you workout during the week."

Rupert Connor: "My NSA operatives are accompanying you now and following from a distance." *points to the shadows.* "If you so much as slip up on one detail of what we ask, we're going to bring down so much pain on them you won't even know what hit you."

A.D. Skinner: "Just give me a few days..That's all I need to tie up loose ends."

Rupert Connor: "Other then that though, I'm a very understanding man. So I hope to enjoy many of these casual coffee breaks with you Mr. Skinner. And look forward to hearing the rest about you."

Duane Barry: "Mr. Skinner, I'm getting on a flight to Cairo in one hour. I have to leave. Do not attempt to call anyone else and make sure no one follows you to the meeting area for your agents."

A.D. Skinner: "How am I supposed to tell them anything when I'm being led on a short leash.."

Rupert Connor: "For your sake Mr. Skinner, we would hope you end up saying nothing."

Rupert Connor: "Of course, then again." *flips a double-sided token* "Odds are in your favor.."

A.D. Skinner: "I won't let you down sir. I guarantee I'll have those wiretaps by tomorrow."

As Duane leaves the apartment, a loud clanging can be heard outside the hall. Skinner stares blankly at Rupert as he fumbles for his one copper key. He then adjusts his spectacles, takes one last look out the window and turns the knob of the front door. It swings open with a loud noise.

A.D. Skinner: "I sure hope Marsden shows up on time...There can be no mistakes."

Skinner says aloud as he stares into the rain. He runs his fingers up and down a large cellar door outside the apartment building. It swings open finally with a crash.

Down inside the hole, are what Skinner had anticipated to find. Hundreds of files, each one visibly marked with labeled tape showcasing they held photographs. The photographs were gruesome, depicting graphic scenes of children and other victims being tortured. In some scenes were politcians, high society figures and other figures of famed renown. One folder depicted Senator Richard Scott mutilating a kid at some type of party six years ago. And then one photograph caught his eye, an earlier picture showcasing President Robert Jordan meeting the senators at a pool hall.

Ironically enough, Jordan was aware of what those senators were engaged in. There were many notes in the file, scribbled references to death threats and other harrowing language. Each one seemed to indicate that the high rollers really didn't like Mr. Jordan, as he admonished them for engaging in " _despicable, lewd acts with minors_ " for " _conducting torture_ " and for clearly doing other things that would be "unbecoming" of anyone of stature.

Several times Robert Jordan had made comments at their meetings, that he didn't want to know what they really did in their spare time. And further to that, that he wouldn't hesitate to report everything he did know to the authorities. In several instances, the high stakes figures named had threatened to kill Jordan and get rid of his associates in retaliation. But in one photo, Jordan could clearly be seen tackling a senator in sports fashion, knocking him through a large table and into the underbelly of a partially broken wall. He bashed the man in the head and was arrested, while the Senator was also arrested and later charged with torture based on an eye witness's statement.

For Skinner, seeing these pictures and viewing the names and language on them alarmed him. He had never met anyone in any field related to politics, who was as self-righteous or Elliot Ness like as this one. Robert Jordan seemed to greatly dislike the parasites who made the world go round, and this fact shocked and angered Skinner to the core. How could anyone hold such integrity in this age?

 _No, I can't let that dissuade my mind. He is a menace to society. Skinner winced. A rogue outlaw and vagabond vigilante who needs to be brought down by the law. He was_ _ **arrogant and pithy,**_ _everything Skinner despised in a leader._ __ _He was also bold and wreckless. Unforgiving to a fault, and truly unfit for the modern world. He's a cockroach in a world filled with Black Widows. Skinner mused again. "I will bring him down."_

Skinner took one last look at the stack of files. Each mentioning a child, or something or other related to Laurene Doyle and Fordham Institute. He couldn't believe how many files there were, as there must have been at least a hundred all stacked in rows here. Then he took one last look and tossed the cigarette lighter, instantly burning them all up in a blazing cascade of flames. He smirked as he watched the evidence be destroyed and disappear into the black smoke.

 _Meanwhile, one block away where Section Chief Marco Blevins continues an interrogation. The thick Chicago air is robust with vapors and misty after whisps. You can see almost nothing, unless you look very closely at your target. The man stands towering over the suspect, two fists raised._

Chief Marco Blevins: "Let's try this one more time Stewart. So, ya just happen to stop by the house. The wife isn't home and nobody is anywhare to be seen. Then you see this kid, a girl age 10."

Suspect: "I didn't rape the kid."

Chief Marco Blevins: "And you figure, hey what the hell. I got this nice ol video tape playing right here, let me try one on her! And then explain again, how the eight year old boy ended up tied to the bedpost in your bedroom with your socks hanging through the window..."

Suspect: "I swear it, I didn't rape her! I didn't rape him!"

Chief Marco Blevins: "Well then surely you can explain this to us, I mean, surly you can prove it!"

 _Meanwhile across the rooms, sitting quietly in the shadows a figure rustled. It was Mulder who had been casing this side of town for the past three days. He had in his hands a series of six photos, each taken from a separate scene of the crime. Clearly whatever had gone on in this neighborhood interested Mulder, as he kept glancing at the photos...then at his watch._

Marco Blevins begins to punch the suspect in the face again, shattering part of his nose.

Agent Mulder: "Wait...I think he ain't lying. I don't think he raped and murdered those kids. Not alone anyway, something is off..."

Marco Blevins: "What do you mean, Agent Mulder!? We have our man. The crime scene is evident and plain as the blue sky."

Agent Mulder: "No! What I mean is, there's something else going on here. There is Pizza boxes on the floor, the guy clearly threw a Pizza party for the children. But there's something I can read here...some kind of writing I can barely make out on the boxes and on the floor.."

Agent Mulder: "I think these kids were experimented on, just like the ones in the Netherlands sir."

Marco Blevins: "How the hell do you figure that, agent!?"

Agent Mulder: "Because there is writing here that says 223-A...And that happens to be, the same number on the apartment building just across from here. I'm saying that we don't have the answers. I'm saying that whatever it is going on here, it involves black operations."

Agent Mulder: "Ritual cult related abuse...The things you barely get prepared for in the academy."

Agent Reyes: "I agree with Mulder, I just...I feel there's something off here."

Agent Reyes quietly pipes up. She analyzes the stock threads of hair in the floor boards and begins to jostle them between her fingers.

Agent Reyes: "The fibers here aren't fresh...This is hair that may be, I don't know, three months old. This is not new human hair at all. And these markings here..they indicate likely torture."

Marco Blevins: "Now you listen up here you. You gonna tell me right now, who were you working with!? Who likes to tie up little kids, and then kill them?! You sick lying PoS...I want names!"

Suspect: "I told you, I told you! He didn't give a name!"

Agent Mulder: "Maybe the kids were tortured in a pattern, not just tied up and left to rot. What I'm saying is, maybe one of them were taken to this special place...Where they experimented on them."

Agent Mulder: "Then I think they were brought back over here...Look at the floor boards."

Agent Reyes: "What do you mean, Agent Mulder?"

Agent Mulder: "I mean look at the floor boards! Someone was in here tearing up those floor boards. They had to have had a reason." *mulder flips one of the floorboards up with his hand, revealing a passage underneath the house.* "As you can see Monica, that's why they build them this way."

Agent Reyes: "Wow...I'm as shocked as ever at your resourcefulness."

Agent Blevins: "I'll get it out of ya!"

Suspect: "Just please don't...Scott!"

Suspect: "Senator Scott..."

Agent Mulder: "Scott...? There's only one Scott I know of, Senator **Richard** **Scott**. He's the ranking member on the Ways and Means Committee. But why? What the hell does he have to do with this."

Agent Reyes: "Follow me down here and lets find out...It sounds like this passage hasn't been used in days. Phew, it reeks down here."

Agent Mulder: "Something does not add up. The markings on the floor, the number 223-A... Monica I think one of the kids may be alive."

Agent Reyes: "How do you know?"

Agent Mulder: "No time to explain, just follow my lead."

 _As darkness begins to cover Chicago, Mulder and Reyes make their way down through the passage. It is damp, wet and stifling. There is very little air to breathe down here. As the agents turn a corner and flash their flashlight at the incoming infestation, they realize rats aren't the only trouble to be worried about. Where they are going, there is only bad tidings._

 _The opening gives way to reveal a large circular room. Chains can be seen tied to chairs. One of the walls appears to be fake, and Mulder knocks it down easily by tapping it with his hand. Inside they see three skeletons, clearly of children who never should have entered here. Suddenly their ears perk up, as they hear a faint yet unmistakable squeal._

 _Mulder punches the walls open, destroying what's left of the chamber. He fumbles for a hammer and knocks bricks out of the wall like mad to find where the scream is coming from. As he gets rid of more outcroppings of the wall, Reyes shines a flashlight down the long corridor._

Agent Reyes: "There! Do you see it? Something is moving down there. It looks like a jail."

Agent Reyes: "Hold on there, and stay perfectly still. We're with the FBI."

Child Victim: "Ahhhhhhh no, no no don't touch me! Please leave me, they will kill me!"

Agent Mulder: "Hold on there, don't try to move. Reyes I think I can see an opening. I'm going to sommersault over to the wall and see if it can't be kicked down."

Agent Reyes: "Mulder that gap is extra narrow..You better know what you're doing! I need a way to get out of here that doesn't involve hundreds of rats."

Agent Mulder: "Don't worry. Reyes, I think I figured out. This passage runs parallel to the Fordham Institute. It's a prison of some kind. These victims down here, they don't have anyone it looks like."

 _Mulder instantly makes the jump and rolls into the wall, shattering the whole block as the underground passage begins to cave in. The bricks fly everywhere and explode in dust as his right shoe makes contact with the victim. He reaches out with one arm to start pulling the kid out._

Agent Reyes: "Good job Agent Mulder, I just arrived too. Looks like the boy is about ten years old."

Agent Mulder: "Help me pull him out and hurry! This whole place is about to go down."

Agent Reyes: "I've got the edge of his coat. Hang on kid, I'll get you out of here!"

 _Mulder and Reyes tug tightly at the boy's jacket and manage to pull him out through the circular opening. He can't have been down here for longer than 2 days, and shows major signs of trauma. The apparent lacerations on his legs immediately catches their eye. Clearly down here, someone else is writing the rules on torture._

Agent Mulder: "Kid how did you get down here!?"

Child Victim: "...I can't remember...Room 223...Room 223.."

Agent Mulder: "Room 223...Room 223-A?! Reyes..Could it be Room 223 I mentioned?"

Agent Reyes: "Kid, you need to help us in whatever way you can. Yes, I think it is Room 223."

Agent Mulder: "Then that means...They've been using this whole place as a railway station."

Agent Mulder: "Unbelievable..." Mulder says with a sigh. *he lifts a large broken sign out of a pile of debris in the tunnel that reads "Pizza City" on the front* "This place down here...They're actually.."

Agent Reyes: "They're actually transporting kids down here, yeah I know. Scary stuff...This tunnel leads to the other end of Darwin Circle and Lookout Point. It sounds ominous if all this is true."

Agent Mulder: "Room 223-A, Reyes...That's the key to this. This is some kind of underground network and answers are in that room. Follow me, Reyes! We need to get next door right now."

 _Mulder slings the kid on his back as they make their way through the corridor. At the end of the first Tunnel is a large ladder leading up to the surface. Reyes goes first, gliding up each step with relative ease. Then Mulder follows, gripping tight to the iron bars. They each peer out through the large hole in Sewer Main lid before attempting to go outside._

 _Right there is where Mulder's head begins to race. He sees a man in a trenchcoat and another man wearing an FBI uniform. Behind them is a large bonfire. A bonfire filled with paperwork. Huge swathes of notes and prints are being burned to a crisp right before their very eyes._

Agent Mulder: "What the hell...What the hell are they doing!?" Mulder looks on in disbelief.

Agent Mulder: "Agent...What are you doing...Why are you burning that...No!" Mulder says in a rage as he lifts up the lid to the Sewer main and leaps out.

FBI Agent Coons: "What are you doing here, Mulder? I thought they had fired you."

Agent Mulder: "Stop him now! How can you do this...Everything you are burning, everything that is being destroyed right now...that could be a legacy for the agency! You are burning history!"

FBI Agent Coons: "We're cleaning up a mess, Mulder. Step away now. This is your last warning."

Agent Reyes: "He's right! Just what the hell do you guys think you are doing.." Reyes grabs the boy and places him behind her.

Agent Reyes: "This is legacy like records here. The stuff here are things the FBI has spent its whole life trying to uncover and put a stop to."

FBI Agent Coons: "You mean put a lid on, Agent Reyes. And that's what we intend to do."

Agent Mulder: "No! No, stop it now...Stop this!"

 _Agent Mulder screams as he rushes towards Agent Coons and his partner, gripping Coons by the neck and knocking him down. He punches him in the face multiple times. Agent Reyes rushes up and jumps on the back of the other agent, clawing at his eyes as he fires his gun wildly. The two including Coons are brought down to the ground, as Mulder's fist pounds him and knocks him out._

Agent Mulder: "What they are doing here Reyes, it's got to end NOW...You...YOU!"

 _Agent Mulder sees a faint shape in a trenchcoat, smiling over the burning files. It appears to be Assistant Director Skinner congratulating his exploits._

A.D. Skinner: "Good job, Mulder! Is that what you want to hear? I've now dealt with this...stand down, agent."

Agent Mulder: "You mean you've DESTROYED the entire basis which forms our case! We can't take these men down if you destroy the evidence, you lying...You lying, smug sonofabitch!"

A.D. Skinner: "I did what had to be done, Agent Mulder."

A.D. Skinner: "I took care of the problem. If anything the Senators were doing ever became public, it would be a large problem for the sanity of public discourse."

Agent Reyes: "You have destroyed evidence! You have tampered with a crime scene! That is both illegal, unethical and against the FBI Code of Conduct to top it off."

A.D. Skinner: "I did only what was necessary, Agent Reyes. I resolved the matter my way."

Agent Mulder: "Resolved it!? We just rescued a kid underground, who was beaten half to death and kept prison in an abandoned tunnel! We're doing the right thing, Skinner. Tell me what this resolves Skinner. Prove it to me sir!"

A.D. Skinner: "You would never understand Mulder, you're still naive at best. You can't beat him. Duane Barry is right...Some things just have to be done for the good of everyone."

Agent Mulder: "You've been speaking to Barry!? You smug, double crossing son of a bitch!"

Agent Reyes: "Skinner, how could you! We worked our whole lives to build this case. And for us, and for the sake of the victims the way you have covered this up is a travesty to the whole agency."

A.D. Skinner: "You don't get it, Mulder...He can't be beaten. We need to accept what is and move on. There is no need for the public to learn of these hundreds of child murders."

A.D. Skinner: "It would erupt into a circus...As gruesome as that is to have to tell you agents, it's the truth, and the truth is what matters here."

Agent Mulder: "Apparently only your truth matters now, Skinner...I never should have trusted that you would do the right thing. I can't believe you are destroying hundreds of files...Each one a victim who will never go home!"

A.D. Skinner: "Then come at me, Mulder. Lets settle this as we must." Skinner says drly.

 _Suddenly the air erupts with rain and fists pounding jagged faces. Mulder's fist ploughs into A.D. Skinner's nose, nearly dislocating it. Anger erupts as Skinner attempts to_ _ **smash**_ _Mulder's face into the wet pavement below. Each side tackles each other, sprawling over the ground in the midnight covered rain soaked streets._

 _Mulder reaches for his gun and butts Skinner in the face with the revolver trigger's back end, making him reel backwards. The two men tackle each other as Mulder sends Skinner backwards off-balance, falling into a brick wall and landing on his back with a thud. Skinner is caught unaware and his side arm kicked across the road into the sewers below._

 _He comes to his feet, and attempts to order his main confidante Agent Monroe to block Mulder and Reyes from leaving this area. Skinner backs away from the street and keeps his eyes trained on Mulder the whole time, but not before he utters a number of parting remarks._

A.D. Skinner: "Goddamit Mulder, why do you have to be so idealistic?! I didn't like any of this...I'm trying to save this nation from complete turmoil!"

Agent Reyes: "Hey Skinner, how's that exactly? By selling out what it means to uphold...the law?"

Agent Reyes: "Is that how you think we're supposed to conduct ourselves!? The Bureau ought to be shamed to no end, that you turned into such a coward!"

A.D. Skinner: "Agent Reyes, I regret to inform you that I'm not losing sleep over it. It's not a betrayal to me. I'm protecting my future, my family, my home life."

A.D. Skinner: "Mulder, you have to believe me...I didn't wish for it to come to this."

Agent Mulder: "Enough out of you, Skinner...I barely recognize the man who was my leader. Who I looked up to, whom would never let a single one of the Smoking Man's goons get away and who was **committed** to that trust with the public."

Agent Mulder: "A man who would fight to the bitter end to protect the ideals of justice. To stop the Smoking Man and their diabolical agenda, with open war where needed...whatever the cost!"

Agent Mulder: "That man valued honor and integrity above all else, and above pensions. That man clearly no longer exists, he's not standing before me today! For a political hatchet job, you have abandoned all sense of honor and truth Skinner. Simply because you dislike a President or leader."

A.D. Skinner: "Mulder, let me ask you." *Skinner remarks while pumping his fist in the air* "What in the hell does President **Robert Jordan** do for you in the end? Why do you trust a charlaton like that, a man who for all his strong points...has admitted to working with Slovenia to undermine us."

A.D. Skinner: "A man who spits on the constitution at a moment's notice if it serves his purpose."

A.D. Skinner: "Oh sure, he may be a real lone star hero to some of you cowboys. Yet the reality is Mulder, if anyone looks into Jordan's background they can see he just wants his fifteen minutes."

A.D. Skinner: "Rule of law? Please, Mulder. What is that defined as? The rule of law has been gone for a long time now. I'm not proud of it, but to think good ol' Robert Jordan will bring it back..."

A.D. Skinner: "...Is the biggest crock of all. Listen to yourselves delude your minds with this blather. Robert Jordan, if he gets rid of the trash will just install those who make him feel good. And they'll all be under influnece of the Cigarette Man anyways! What is the point now, you tell me."

A.D. Skinner: "He had all those conversations with Slovenia...We have...records...We have proof."

Agent Mulder: "You're just angry Skinner, you are angry that President Jordan would be a better man than you are any day of the week! A man who's never willing to give up on his convictions.

A man who isn't afraid of the Smoking Man, or any of his goons like Senator Leslie Winthrope."

A.D. Skinner: "Leave Ms. Winthrope out of this...Listen, Agents. I wasn't proud of my work with their firm ten years ago...I have never liked Ms. Winthrope. Yet all said now agents, it paid the bills. Ms. Winthrope's actions at the RSC Bank saved many of our future careers."

A.D. Skinner: "It allowed me to keep my retirement. I didn't know at the time, they were all so closely involved with the wealthy country club elite like Stokes. I'm not proud of any of this.."

A.D. Skinner: "You need to see Agents, I didn't want any part of Stokes historical operations. It was an error in judgment...I was at that party...But I truly didn't know Stokes, being behind it all.."

A.D. Skinner: "I wanted to keep my nose clean and keep my pension. If you would have faced such a situation, how can you say you would be any different? Justice? Please. Justice is blind to survival."

Agent Mulder: "And if that was the case Skinner... **IF THAT WAS THE CASE** , YOU SHOULD HAVE RESIGNED YOUR POST LONG AGO. If to you it is useless to resist, the integrity of the constiution and the rule of law only goes so far. Than you are no longer the man I followed...for I would resign before I allowed self interest to sabotage the quest for the truth. That would make it all for naught, and doom this nation."

Agent Mulder: "I wouldn't ever back down from a challenge, since unlike you I'm not afraid of the rat Smoking Man bastard or his underlings. And I would resign my commission forever, before I would ever give up on bringing the rest of the Stokes operation down. He's powerful, so what!"

Agent Mulder: "Mightier men have fallen, all wizards of extreme over-confidence. No different than the set pieces in the Wizard of Oz. Oh, how you have forgotten all of that! Talk about in your own terms Skinner, as you are certainly among the fallen! You are a shell of who we once knew!"

A.D. Skinner: "Then gloat in your success, Mulder...Maybe you are right that I am a coward. But I won't cling to fantasies, that much you can expect. I won't believe in fairy tales about some con man like **Robert Jordan**. He needs to be brought down, as do all his aides...Each has links to Slovenia."

Agent Mulder: "Or maybe, MAYBE MR. SKINNER...You are merely jealous of Jordan's success and his unwillingness to bow towards tyrants. The facts he has a better handle on who should manage affairs, and manage the FBI. The facts he knows better leadership for the FBI is sorely needed, as do I, since he's a legend among the weak men of this age."

A.D. Skinner: "Then do your worse, Mulder...You can't just make me resign. The only way I'll ever go anywhere, from a job I'm quite proud of is if I'm fired for direct provable acts of treason.."

A.D. Skinner: "So make up all the smear campaigns you want...You can't prove the crime."

Agent Reyes: "Sir, we just saw you...Destroy Federal evidence. As did Monroe and the others. I can assure you, this will end up costing you everything. Everything right up to your name being ruined!"

Agent Mulder: "Agent Reyes is right, you may think you are untouchable. But I know the shady characters behind you. I know about Assistant Director Cortez and his part in the conspiracy."

Agent Mulder: "The conspiracy by Cortez, to further enlist your help and no doubt for the Smoking Man himself to get rid of obstacles such as future presidents. Your loyalty is more to Senator Winthrope, to the goons who run errands for the Smoking Man than any semblance of a nation."

Agent Mulder: "You are a fraud, Mr. Skinner. It greatly troubles me and fills me with despair to see it proven right before my eyes. You have handed those wretches, the keys to inside the gates."

Agent Reyes: "Look at that boy over there, Skinner. You have let the kid down. You have let all the children down who are being abused and disfigured. You have met the enemy and he is you!"

A.D. Skinner: "It...Doesn't matter Reyes, because you can't prove it. And so what Mulder...So what about the kids. In how many cases have these kids truly seen trauma? How many is just total fabrication? See my point...We live in a fantasy world here where we walk around aimlessly with a badge to defend the truth. Only we never stop to think that maybe that truth isn't so peachy after all...Maybe it's a lie."

Agent Mulder: "Yeah, to you Sir. Only to you. I once may have had glimpses of that delusion. But nowadays, I'll write my own rule book. I don't believe in this system. Jordan doesn't believe in this system. I don't even accept credit cards anymore the same way, since I don't support this cancer."

Agent Mulder: "And when I do have a credit card...I take special exception to it, I make sure to take it to court. I expunge the record so I don't have any of those debts. What I've seen during my time sir, is there are some things worth fighting for more than others."

Agent Mulder: "And if this nation, the way it was setup...Was based upon a lie, than the truth is worth fighting for more than ever. And I will get to that truth...I will break the code, because it is clear there is no revival of this nation again without it. We need to entirely toss the old structure."

A.D. Skinner: "You sound idealistic, Mulder...The old ways are what have always guided the FBI. You act like, that there is no other answer. That a better man than me will take the reins."

Agent Mulder: "A better man than you will take the reins, A.D. Skinner. One who isn't afraid of the consequences, of putting Laurene Doyle and Ms. Winthrope behind bars where they belong. Yet not only that Mr. Skinner, a man who doesn't have an interest in the old code."

Agent Mulder: "Someone who actually believes in honor..And will live up to that honor, make up for his past mistakes. Someone who will gladly go along with throwing out the old to embrace the new."

Agent Reyes: "Yeah. And someone like **Robert Jordan** are the type of people we are talking about. And that's what you can't stand Skinner, you can't stand the fact that people want actual justice. They do not want a new coat of paint again. They want to see these abominations end, even yours."

A.D. Skinner: "They may wish to see them end, but at what cost. Mulder and I have turned on each other. The bureau's fate is now in the hands of outsiders. And any progress to thwarting the CSM once and for all, could be wasted..Simply because the "new" players have a chip on their shoulder."

A.D. Skinner: "Think about what it is you are doing, Mulder...I don't deserve to lose my job. Jordan is the one who is turning this nation upside down!"

Agent Mulder: "Enough out of you, sir! For the sake of all the innocents who have fallen, or been burned just while this altercation took place between former and current agents alike...I will guarantee a better future. On this I stand and promise, for I don't agree that Jordan is bad for us."

Agent Mulder: "I'm doing the right thing."

A.D. Skinner: "You just don't get it...When we meet again you won't understand what the right or wrong thing is anymore. He's not what society needs right now. Things will get so ugly, if the balance is thrown off with these revolutionary ideals."

Agent Mulder: "Only to you, sir. Don't you mean that the balance will be thrown off to your pension. Only to you is it such a tragic mistake! Because you have sold us all out, you have sold me out."

A.D. Skinner: "I let you down, Mulder...On that I offer my regrets. But just remember..the times we live in call for real judgment. Sound and direct, not passive judgment."

Agent Mulder: "You may walk away now, Skinner...But next time around I'll be the one standing as the senior. You have lost all legitimacy in the eyes of the outraged public. In the eyes of the bureau."

Agent Reyes: "Skinner, I just...I want to know what they threatened you with. You look like a mess and it truly shows."

A.D. Skinner: "I've chosen to take the hand I have been dealt gracefully, agents...I suggest you ponder that."

 _With that, they see Skinner disappear from view into the rainy midnight air. Mulder picks up and salvages as many photos of evidence that he can get his hands on, showing the torture. Very plausibly many of them contain direct inflammatory evidence of serial homocide. He takes multiple pictures. He tells Reyes to leave the crime scene as he details his findings in a report._

 _Reyes takes the child off to Child Services. The boy, timmy from what they can tell hasn't spoken in hours. He gets picked up by a nice southern couple who happened to know his father well. This relieves Reyes greatly as she wasn't about to allow an adoption agency into the picture. Meanwhile, Mulder's mind races at what he just saw Skinner do._

 _He still can't fathom all the theatrics, as it happened so quickly. Immediately Mulder seeks an audience by telephone with incoming President Jordan. He brings as many of the files as the case load will allow. Putting them on display in grisly detail, he makes his moves with Jordan's aide._

 _One of the most gut wrenching files is a recording and a transcript from a school in Virginia linked to_ _ **Laurene Flynn Doyle**_ _. The boy in question, Devin Thomas, was the son and heir to wealthy elite family apparent who lived in the area. But he was allegedly beaten, then sexually abused the pictures show by the same people linked to Senator Winthrope for many years. This greatly outraged Mulder, as he shared some of his findings with Reyes. It was crystal clear now._

 _Scully had offered to suggest that Mulder gather as much of the evidence as possible, then fly over to Brazil to go over it with her and the new agent in person. Mulder decided agains that. He wanted the evidence to be seen by official authorities in immediate fashion, as this is no different to him than a high stakes football and sports game. When the team is down at the third quarter, you don't go for the scrimmage line and try to redouble your efforts._

 _You hone the play back to the fifty yard line, and look for opponent's weak points directly. You get it ready and set in motion for a touchdown. You don't second guess the play, you realize in a high stakes scenario many lives are at stake and it needs to hit home with immediate effect. Recognizing this, Mulder straightened his sunglasses. He took all of the evidence to Jordan's senior aide. All of it, including the evidence of severe abuse against Devin that included bloody teeth and finger marks. It was quite horrendous, and the aide as well as Jordan were shell shocked by the developments._

 _~Downtown Chicago, 1PM three days after all the evidence is seized from burned remnants.~_

A.D. Skinner: "I told you, I'll do what I can...The president elect's motorcade is about to pass through the cross way."

Rupert Connor: "You are certain about this, Mr. Skinner? We spent a long time following Jordan's routes to the hotel and moreso back and forth towards the presentia resort."

A.D. Cortez: "I'm sure you are aware by now, given the nature of the DOJ's investigation Mr. Skinner. There can be no mistakes here. We need all the records on Jordan's calls he has with the leaders from Slovenia and Georgia. He can be caught red handed, you are on a tight leash."

Morris Fletcher: "Hah. I never thought I'd see the day when two buffoons get in the same room. Mr. Jordan, meet the certifiably discredited FBI Director Skinner. One clown joins another."

Duane Barry: "Shutup, Fletcher...You got us some of the wiretaps. Beyond that..."

A.D. Skinner: "And I'm beginning to wonder whether bringing you along was a mistake."

Morris Fletcher: "Oh, I'm sure the look on Monica's face would be priceless. Look at him go!"

A.D. Skinner: "He's coming...He never misses an opportunity for a photo session for his climate change denying audience."

A.D. Skinner: "As for you, Fletcher...Maybe after it's all over they will permanently bulldoze Area 51 so there's no evidence left."

Duane Barry calls Connor on his cell phone: "Well? Well!? Is Jordan there? Did the smug son of a gun finally show up at the hotel or not..."

Morris Fletcher: "Touche, Skinner...At least I know what to tell your wife."

Rupert: "Quiet all of you. Barry, tell the boss not to worry. It doesn't matter because all the phones in the hotel are wiretapped. Isn't that right Skinner."

A.D. Skinner: "As I said, I took extra time to ensure every single line is tapped. Any calls he makes in or out, Jordan won't know what hit him. Luckily he will probably slip up and then we move in."

Morris Fletcher: "If he didn't, I've got a couple of hot blondes who could check on that right now.."

A.D. Cortez: "Zip it, Fletcher. Rupert...What next."

Rupert: "Yes, very lucky...That seems to always be the case for you. Let it be known that the NSA is fully monitoring this entire situation on behalf of our client RSA. The Smoking Man pays us well."

A.D. Skinner: "Look, I want him out as much as any of you. Anyone that arrogant, with their own perceived sense of justice does not have what it takes to run this country. Listen...Just listen."

A.D. Skinner: "Agent Monroe, increase magnification on those muffled conversations...I want to hear just who he's calling and why...Now, do it now Monroe. Rupert says it needs to go live now."

 _Suddenly without warning, the President Elect's motorcade reaches the motel. President Jordan enters the main hallway and calls out to two of his aides who patch through a call. On the phone, Jordan can be heard speaking to an identified man who knows his daughter._

 _Robert Jordan: "And so that was going to be the perfect place for the reception...That's so great to hear, Tony. I will pass that along to Carina for you."_

 _Tony: "On behalf of the Republic of Slovenia, I want to congratulate sir. Your daughter is truly a honor to our sparkling city in the hills. There is no one who is better equipped for dealing with a grand opening of this deal."_

 _Robert Jordan: "It sounds like a terrific deal, Tony. I'll let her know to call you back soon. Thanks again, with much kudos for reaching out on short notice." *click the receiver hangs up*_

A.D. Skinner: "There! There's your evidence, Rupert. Obviously this man with absolutely no doubts anywhere, initiated talks with our enemies. He influenced the elections. I'm telling you, there's your best evidence he is in league with hostile foreign influence."

Rupert: "Sounded more like an after bridal shower party in honor of one of his daughters. Keep trying Skinner, you might just surprise me. In any case, we want all these transcripts...And I mean all of them Monroe, saved for the prosecution's case against him. Am I clear?"

Monroe: "Clear as the blue ocean.."

A.D. Cortez: "This is enough to hang him out to dry...That's all they care about. I say make preparations to notify the media as soon as possible."

Rupert: "You will do things my way, gentlemen. And if you don't like it, there's the door."

 _About one block away, Mulder rounds the corner watching them with his binoculars. He has managed to record it all on a short video cam feed. Footage that would be tougher to get from the nearby traffic cameras. All of which show that without doubt, Skinner and the men in the conspiracy are adamant to bring the president down. At this time, only one thing races through his head. How soon is this going to explode in the public discourse._

 _~Quiet suburb outside of Chicago, 2PM in the afternoon approximately six days later.~_

Senior Aide to President Jordan: "So Mr. Mulder, this is the person...This boy Devin, is one of the victims of that outright sociopath linked to Senator Scott and Senator Winthrope? And you are positive of this?"

President Jordan on speaker phone: "That sure sounds like one and the same. Yep, this is absolutely the most disgusting and terrible situation I've seen yet. Thank you for bringing it direct to my attention, Mr. Mulder. I have not a single doubt that Senator Winthrope's presidential campagin was involved in some way, and I have had it with this."

Senior Aide: "And so, as far as that goes Mr. Mulder. You have only shown this evidence to our police chiefs, correct? Because, given the nature of the situation and how rampant this abuse is. We can't have any chances of Ms. Winthrope ever knowing about this."

Agent Mulder: "With due respect, I believe Senator Winthrope needs to be in jail immediately. And based on the plot I've seen by Assistant Director Skinner and his senior Aide Agent Monroe...I believe that they both need to be fired with full force of law, today sir."

Senior Aide: "Yes, a large number of their minions were arrested this last week. Are in federal court awaiting military sentence. And that is why again, I reiterate, we need to ensure no outside officers are shown this evidence. If it is true as you say, and Mr. Skinner is plotting against the President.."

Agent Mulder: "Sir! What I say is no fabrication! I have here a live recording, of A.D. Skinner asking his aide to wiretap the president's phone..During which Agent Monroe, speaks to an unidentified man from the NSA nick named Rupert."

 _Mulder plays the wavy footage from the camera. Each of the men sit back in amazement. A few moments later during the silence, Jordan offers to make a comment. It begins a gridlock event._

Robert Jordan on speaker: "They spied on me talking to my daughter's friends and relatives?! Outrageous behavior...This is the worst FBI director I've ever seen. Aide, have it known that I'm going to announce this week that these men are fired on the spot."

Robert Jordan on speaker: "I've never seen such, blatant disregard for the law. Such hypocrisy and idle boasting. Who in the hell does this Mr. Skinner think he is!?"

Agent Mulder: "Sir, with due respect he thinks he owns the FBI and everyone in it. And I have long since maintained, due to his obstruction in the cases of abuse and his other sinister actions...That this man must be removed from being head of the FBI, effective immediately!"

Senior aide to Robert Jordan: "It is clear they both need to be fired. First, Director Skinner will undoubtedly be fired. Thank you for bringing us the concrete facts on this, Mulder. But secondly, Winthrope's stooge Assistant Director Cortez must also be fired."

Senior aide to Robert Jordan: "I've heard rumors that Cortez is launching a special counsel attack on the president. He needs to be gone from that place without delay...The only question now is, how to best make this land for the press so the press plays it right."

Robert Jordan on speaker: "Let me worry about the press. I have said in press conferences all along, this media is the most dishonest we've ever had and they view me as the enemy. You're going to be very disappointed in the press we have now."

Robert Jordan on speaker: "And more then that, these conspiracies are terrible. Obvious, vile and terrible. Kids aren't going to be abused anymore, not on our watch Mulder. My incoming Attorney General Jack Morgan will put an end to all of this."

Senior aide to Robert Jordan: "There has been this evil going on for a long time, and of course Mulder, we know based on experience you had to get your hands dirty to bring us this evidence. So we thank you profusely for it. And to be honest, we've known about this and we are making a move against these hostiles like Senator Winthrope."

Robert Jordan on speaker: "She needs to be in jail! Without any question, the press needs to play this right so it goes away from us and lands back on her. She needs to be in jail, and we need honest officers in charge first so she's plainly out of there."

Agent Mulder: "I have said it again before, yet I repeat again. You are a breath of fresh air when it comes to speaking your mind. I feel that as soon as Skinner is out, with all new fresh faces at the Bureau and career people back in charge...That will come to pass very fast, and Winthrope will be cut loose. But you folks need to understand, this goes all the way to Mr. Stokes."

Senior aide to Robert Jordan: "So you are asking for large latitude...Investigative powers to go after this wealthy magnate...Mr. Stokes? If so, Mr. Mulder we'll give them to you. After all, no one else knows this sycophant's ways better and we need to put this all to a close."

Robert Jordan: "I despise nasty ol' crumugens like Stokes. Like any of these jackasses. I'm going to clean the drain, get rid of this nest of rats. The best way, is to get rid of all the appointees from these departments. People like Cortez, like Miller, all of them need to go."

Robert Jordan: "I'll fire them all. You provided the evidence, so yes Mr. Mulder we will take the initiative. I will fire them all and get rid of these rats. It's just got to play right to the media."

Agent Mulder: "That is great news, sir. With due respect, this place is such a mess though it's going to take a while to clean out all the scum that's infested this nation. I have to agree with you that, for a long time new leadership was needed at the FBI. But that wasn't my only reason for a hearing."

Agent Mulder: "Who can go after the political sewer rats, but it can't be just about vendettas. These men work in concert, they work for terrible figures in the shadows. Who plot their every move against you. They are out to destroy you sir, and make no mistake about this Jordan. Your senior aides are aware of it, they are out to wreck your every move."

Agent Mulder: "And I can see their moves from miles away. I can sharpen the knives, and change the tide. I don't want to live in a place wondering what if I had done something better anymore."

Agent Mulder: "They need to be brought to justice sir, this nation deserves a fresh start. And every single one of these parasites, these mafia figures who pretend to be a government...they need to be washed out the sewer drain with the rest of the germs that poisons our water supplies."

Aide to Robert Jordan: "They will be, Mr. Mulder. But we need you to find us everything. If you and the other elements of the FBI can get ahead of this problem, you can cut off their attempts to wipe us out and stop our efforts. They need to be paralyzed and made to fear the law."

Agent Mulder: "And I can swear to you right here and now sir, that now that the Pizza joints are officially being torn down. They will fear the law again. These men will come to see they are no great winnowers, they are tyrants and cowards to the end. They will tremble, and they will fall."

Agent Mulder: "And as my witness I will make it up to all those who had lost hope in justice...Who had lost more then that, who lost their lives...I will put an end to this reign of terror here and now."

Robert Jordan on speaker: "The Smoking Man if that's what they call him...Well, there's no reason to be afraid of him. At this point, all these vipers better be running...Because I've had it with them."

Agent Mulder: "Thank you sir. Fire Director Skinner immediately. I will see to it that these incestuous traitors to the country are brought down."

 _And with that, Mulder left the scene as quickly as he had entered. He had reservations about what Skinner had said before. Now he was certain Skinner's cowardice was his greatest flaw. But more then that, he could sense the end game was arriving. The Cigarette Smoking Man was getting ready to bring the whole floor down in more ways than any of the agents knew._

 _Leslie Warren had just finished bashing in an old, decayed and rusted wall in downtown Kentucky. The agents destroyed all the debris and flooring that had kept the once well-maintained upkeep of Senator_ _ **Richard Scott**_ _intact. What they found, was the most disturbing surprise in years._

 _Hundreds of abused and battered children. Many of which had been sexually tortured or destroyed, and then tossed downstairs in a cellar that was more aptly described as a dungeon. The amount of evidence accumulated was overwhelming. Thousands of photos, a torture room, back entrances that led to other branching restaurants and physical burn chambers. It was one of the most upsetting atrocities in their career as officers of the law. And here it was, right under their nose._

Leslie Warren: "Agent Johnson and Druckert, careful with that wall. It will cave in."

Johnson: *ow* "There's saw dust everywhere...Could help with a heads up next time!"

Warren: "Don't say I didn't warn both of you...And look over there."

Druckert: "It's a room number...Room 331-C. Isn't that room that I think, Scully described in one of her sketch drawings..."

Warren: "It is...Stay right there while I knock the wall down!"

 _With a loud thud, the door and entrance to the room collapsed. Sawdust poured out everywhere. Invitations to Richard Scott filled the hall. And more underage kids, some who hadn't eaten in two weeks just came rushing out from the walled off stations._

Young Rudy: "Help us. Help us please, it's Scott! Senator Scott will get us."

Warren: "Relax there, kids. Scott can't hurt anyone now...We have his video tapes."

Warren: "I'm not supposed to tell you that...None of it is approved by my boss, Assistant Director Skinner. He doesn't know about anything on this now."

Johnson: "Which was a wise move, no offense but I think Skinner's been in the press a whole lot lately and I wouldn't want to jinx that."

Druckert: "He's a disgrace to the office of the FBI! To think I used to give my applause to the director. Now all he does all day, is talk about how much he can't stand the leaders of this nation."

Warren: "He has changed...And besides that, now that we have found the kids here...I think a lot of us have changed during this job."

Warren: "I never knew I would see anything so horrific as this."

Johnson: "Far as I'm concerned, Senator Winthrope needs to go to the big house...For either life, ten years or one year. Whatever the case, justice must be served and they need to go down."

Druckert: "Why the hell is Skinner playing for the other team!?"

Warren: "Who knows...But if the boss gets fired for some reason, we need to continue our work."

Johnson: "Alright kids...You there, Joey. Tell us everything the men did...And don't sprare any details about it, this is all being recorded. We aren't going to hide anything, so spill what you know."

 _Just then, more than six of the child age survivors began detailing the gruesome record. More than several months, perhaps years for some, had gone by while they were locked in this hellish hole. No doubt again, due to the deriliction of duty by senior FBI officials such as Director Cortez. Director Kersh was even revolted by what was in the report._

 _The evidence painted a picture that was overwhelming, sleep deprivation...torture...sexual assault every morning and horrendous acts by senior officials and aides. They painted a picture that showed government in action the real way, depraved and drunk on its own power and hubris. And it would only be a matter of time before the public discovered the truth about all the sordid wretched details._

 _~ Fade to six thousand miles away, in Cairo Egypt. Subtract several miles for weather conditions~_

Duane Barry: "I told you, I told you sir. That new president and vice president won't be a problem."

Cancer Man: "They better not be a problem, Barry. I want to see that flatulent president...that oaf, be impeached and imprisoned!"

Cancer Man: "It is absolutely incredulous that this buffooon can be an ally to Mulder's wild delusions...Even worse when his fantasies have infected much of the country."

Cancer Man: "But no matter...The power I seek will be restored soon. Here at the Maw, in the heart of Egypt's power center, I feel the energy growing within."

 _*Cancer Man speaks in tongue as a large piece of a statue begins to surface out of the desert sand. A pulsating red energy begins to shoot up from the tips of the spear, resonating a large sound wave. Like the Antarctica project, Cancer Man sees his opportunity to drain all of its wondrous power. Only Mulder, a man more disheveled and foolish than ever, stands in his way now as an obstacle towards freeing the powers of ancient prophecy. The swirling energy rotates around his whole body, enveloping it in more power than the sun.*_

 _*Cancer Man begins to suck up all the memories, the tomes, the passages and robust powers of the United Honor Nations which make up his formiddable U.N. Army. U.N. Secretariat Marita Covarrubius grins in delight as Gibson Praise is lifted up and placed on the altar at the base of the Pyramid's shell. The outer Maw gives way to an enormous cavern, covered in sound waves that echo from one end of the chain to the other. There is massive flashes of red and colored air seeping through cracks in the edifice. It is here, the Cancer Man makes some of his most costly moves.*_

Cancer Man: "Feel the power flow everywhere, boy...I want you to feel the earth tremors here in this room. This room is my sanctum. My sanctuary and bonafied respite."

Gibson Praise: "You don't scare me old man...This room is more like your tomb..."

Cancer Man: "Ha ha ha...That is quite an ignorant comment, from a child such as you."

Cancer Man: "Tell me Gibson, did you truly think we would not catch on to your psychic powers?"

Hollister: "Sir, I hate to interrupt. I just received word that Stokes main financial partner. Simon Rockweller is deceased now. Rockweller's heir has likewise passed away. (Silence) Unfortunately, Mulder's actions has resulted in the end of Rockweller and one of Stokes sons as well."

Cancer Man: "A thorn in everyone's side straight to the end, Mulder always has been...This is no surprise...But aside from that, even old Rock-weller himself was past his expiration date."

Cancer Man: "You see, boy...There is no other power more fit for a King than the power to decide man kind's destiny through the forces of the Gods. I have transcended that of the inferior species."

Gibson Praise: "You are just as past your expiration date...Despite all the power you drain out of there. I could tell you things about yourself, that would shock even you to the very core I bet..."

Cancer Man: *snaps* "You couldn't tell me anything I haven't already dealt with. Jeffrey Spender was a failure for me. A failure to the end. And you see my child, once I consume the weak..."

Cancer Man: "Well as Marita knows all too well...Only the strong survive. And to do that, the weak must get consumed. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha...This isn't the Nazi's dreams. Far from it..."

Cancer Man: "This is merely the natural course of evolution...What every man must eventually chart, to either be the writers of the new era of history...Or history's foot-note."

Gibson Praise: "Then you've already failed."

Cancer Man: "Let me let you in on a little secret, my boy **...I will be no one's foot note**."

Cancer Man: "Meddlesome boy scouts who escaped from their own...internal zoo...Such as this buffoon Jordan, they will be brought down by better men. Stronger men like FBI Director Skinner."

 _*Cancer Man begins glowing full of energy, red and gold tinges surrounding his arms and torso. He begins to appear to grow in height, as electrical currents run to and fro over his body. Cancer Man's eyes then begin to turn into a darker shade of red. Just then, a large shock comes careening from his hands knocking Gibson Praise off his feet and hurling him through the base of a statute sitting at the foot of this throne room. Cancer Man begins to get to his feet, cracking a sharp grin as he stares upon everyone from atop his regal chair. He focuses his gaze on Gibson, then on Marita.*_

Darin Peter Oswald: "Wow...I wasn't expecting to see that.."

Cancer Man: " **This** is what I mean when lesser beings can no longer comprehend what it is, to rule and to live like Kings and Gods. For I was christened to be a God among men, not the wretched fuel for someone else's living experiment. To be normal, is to be a mistake."

Cancer Man: "Man was created to be so much more...To be a visionary without equal. To be one without any binding chains, rules or limitations. (Laughs) **To be a God.** Lesser men boy, can't begin to understand what it means to be ethereal...To be a God with unlimited reach and potential."

Cancer Man: "This is why everything must always return to be similar...To be the same, to be uniform in every perfect detail. For the differences in people...(laughs uncontrollably) the differences are what make men weak and docile! To be different is to admit being small."

Cancer Man: "To admit being average, is to admit you have no power at all. But I will not ever be any such thing. In our world, men are uniformly similar and the same. Individuality is a weakness that must be extinguished or ignored. **It is spat upon in our circles.** For to be a God, individuality...Free thinking individuality must be wiped out."

Gibson Praise: "If...everyone was the same, the point of living...Would cease completely...You delude even your wildest dream. If every person...thought the same..then everything is pointless."

Cancer Man: "Not to the strong, it isn't...Now boy, I demand you use your powers and focus all of your attention on the statue behind me. I want to see it reeling...I want to see its energy coursing through our veins. I want to feel it in the pawn of my hands. And you will bring it to me, you will tap all the reserves in the ground among this extravagent crypt...And you will bring its power to me."

Gibson Praise: "If I do it...you will never live it down...What you find out."

Cancer Man: "Bring it to me now, Gibson..."

Cancer Man: "The fate of the weak, depends on the rapid rise of the strong. The stronger one is, the more all weakness including weaker men will fall. Men's foolish hearts fail them."

Hollinger: "This is just going to be one of the wildest scenes in years I tell you that."

Cancer Man: (Laughs) "And you will give me all which I ask for and more, Gibson...Bring me the very source of this cavern's ancient energy consumption so I may feast upon it."

Gibson Praise: "..Is that why you had so many tortured...To feed on their energy, for your vampire games..You may not like what you find...But I'll give you what you wish."

Cancer Man: "Yes, you will...You will give me everything I need to feed upon. And then I will devour this cavern, and everything living inside it."

Marita: "I guess I have to accept a front row seat to this ride...I can't wait to see how it ends up."

Cancer Man: "Soon enough, the idea of decay and death will be at an end. For the strong consume the weak to survive, yes. But in turn, they create great offerings that no one else can pretend to ever institute. Soon, each of us will be embued with all of that energy...and with it we will live much longer lifespans. With this power, we will never grow hungry no matter how much we consume."

Darin Peter Oswald: "You're really demented...A lot of that power is going to me..."

Cancer Man: "Not once I soak up what remains of this hollow chamber...It was bred for me, it will bleed for me and only me. Soon enough, the weak will be separated from the strong. Once, and for all...As nature had intended."

Marita: "Well...I sure hope we get to see the full effects of this power."

Gibson Praise: "Oh...You will. May not be what you bargained for, but you definitely will see it."

~Meanwhile, thousands of miles away in downtown Virginia at a press conference.~

President Robert Jordan: "And so my friends, I'm glad you all took time out of your busy lives to come witness this occasion. For being a part of this is a tradition of the people, and that's why I'm glad to share."

Robert Jordan: "As of today, I am announcing that Assistant Director Walter Skinner...Of the FBI, is now officially fired. He, as well his closest aide will clear out their desks as of this afternoon."

Press: "But sir, doesn't this complicate the matters of the investigation into Slovenia?"

Press: "Sir, you are said to be under suspicion of foreign entanglements. Do you have a comment?"

Robert Jordan: "And let me make this perfectly clear, the firing of the FBI director only partly relates to the Slovenia investigation. I am letting both of these men go since it was time to clear the obstructions. And there's tapes.."

Robert Jordan: "All I can say is, based on what I've seen on the tapes...You are going to be very disappointed with Director Skinner...Very disappointed. He lied and he also obstructed justice."

Press: "And is there truth to the allegations that Skinner has been working with Ms. Winthrope?"

Press: "Is it true this may have influenced the Slovenia investigation? Is this why he let her go?"

Robert Jordan: "Oh, it's true. It's more true than any of you know. Walter Skinner is a liar and a fraud. He's the worst FBI director I have worked with in years. And there's no evidence..."

Press: "Is it true the Special Counsel wishes to investigate your ties to Slovenia?"

Robert Jordan: "There is absolutely no evidence of anything relating to Slovenia. This man is a crook, he let evidence be washed and he let a sitting senator off the hook for her crimes."

Press: "But isn't it true...And can you comment, about the person who reached you from Slovenia?"

Robert Jordan: "That was a private matter, that had nothing to do with any of this. I have family, I have a daughter who knows people from the region. And I will just say there's no reason to bring any of that into it."

Press: "But you sir, are said to be under investigation. Will this be covered in Skinner's remarks before Congress? Can you comment at all regarding the former NSA Director General's ties with Skinner. Has Skinner been working with Rupert..."

Robert Jordan: "I can't comment on rumors, the evidence will have to decide that. There's a lot of evidence. Let me just say, it reflects very badly on the press and the former director."

Robert Jordan: "You are all going to be disappointed, so sorely disappointed."

 _Meanwhile, a block away Mulder watches in silence. Good riddance, the agent ponders to himself. For a long time Skinner had been going rogue, destruction of evidence. Likely obstruction. And his collusion with Senator Winthrope to cover up crimes just for his own selfish needs and gain, ahead of the people in the nation. He saw now why Mulder had to build the case for him to be fired. Had he been mistaken about anything, no...He wasn't the right man for the job. He had changed. And now with all the evidence sitting on his desk, Mulder knew things had to change everywhere. It had boiled over in most ways. The investigations against the President, all fueled by Skinner's jealousy and nefarious agenda. Foolish moves on both ends. Mulder could only remember the better days...Back when he and Skinner took down the whole Columbian cartel linked to the Smoking Man._

 _But those days were gone, replaced only with regrets; apathy and disgrace. Skinner had fallen on his sword and become the worst enemy anyone had ever seen. Winthrope wasn't so strong, as she had plenty of weakness and advisors who were against her...as much as Skinner was just simply weak and didn't want to open old wounds. He was weak to his career, to his chosen profession. And it made the case all on its own, that the nation was better off without him. And needed new laws to take out all the trash that had built up over the past five decades. He could feel it, even at night._

~To be continued in Chapter 4: Eye of The Sun Chamber.~


End file.
